creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Reality Check
Ich musste immer wieder an das denken, was Mike zu mir gesagt hatte. Mike, der stets ein offenes Ohr und fast immer eine kluge Antwort gehabt hatte, wann immer irgendeine bohrende Frage schwer auf meiner Seele lastete. Gemeinsam haben wir unzählige Orte besucht, verdammt viel Scheiße erlebt und eine Menge Unrecht gesehen, aber auch beseitigt. Wir waren wahrscheinlich die beiden unzertrennlichsten Mistkerle im gesamten Universum und ich hätte mir sicher keinen loyaleren und wortgewandteren Kollegen vorstellen könne als diesen dunkelhaarigen Cowboy mit der breiten Narbe auf der Wange, die er sich im Krieg gegen die Dunkelelfen von Ingardt zugezogen hatte. Die letzten Worte, die er zu mir gesprochen hatte, waren hingegen alles andere als klug gewesen: "Die Gurken haben Vielfalt im - Regentanz - Hey Jonny, lass uns etwas auseinanderfalten", so oder so ähnlich mochten sie gelautet haben. Mikes Worte gaben mir Rätsel auf. Aber fast noch mehr beschäftigte mich Katja. Die fast, aber nicht zu perfekten Proportionen ihres Körpers, der sanfte, aufregende Schwung ihrer Lippen, die mich so oft und so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatten. Ihr Humor, der genau auf meiner Wellenlänge lag. Unser Liebesspiel, bei dem die Fantasie ohne Grenzen und der Reiz endlos gewesen war. Unsere langen Gespräche, in denen sie die Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins und die Höhen meines Geistes ausgelotet und mich oft dazu gebracht hatte, zu lachen, zu schreien, zu weinen oder vor Freude wie ein Wahnsinniger zu grinsen. So war es mit praktisch allem gewesen, was sie getan hatte. Nur allzu gerne denke ich deshalb an unser erstes Kennenlernen zurück. An jenem Abend am Ufer des verbotenen Sees unter dem vieläugigen Funkeln eines mit Sternen gespickten, mondlosen Himmels, als wir als unreife, gerade erst volljährige Teenager unsere Gefühle füreinander entdeckt hatten. Oder an unser erstes Kennenlernen in dieser Bar, wo ich - der smarte, einsilbige Ermittler - herauszufinden versucht hatte, was sie über den Waffenschmuggler-Ring wusste, der in der Stadt sein Unwesen trieb. Und natürlich an unser erstes Kennenlernen auf jenem Raumschiff, auf dem wir als Teil einer internationalen Crew die Geheimnisse eines noch unerforschten, aber möglicherweise bewohnten, fremden Planeten ergründen wollten und dabei festgestellt hatten, dass das größte Abenteuer nicht dort draußen in den funkelnden Nebeln weit entfernter Galaxien verborgen lag, sondern allein im inneren unserer Herzen. Verdammt, ich weiß, wie kitschig das alles klingt, aber es ist einem nun einmal scheißegal, wie gut oder schlecht sich etwas anhört, wenn es sich so unfassbar geil anfühlte. So vollständig. So bedeutsam. Ja, ich dachte gerne an die beiden zurück und an meine unzähligen anderen Freunde, Bekannten, Kollegen und Kampfgefährten. Mehr noch, als ich es je zuvor getan hatte. Denn sie alle waren nun verschwunden und es gab nichts, was einer Sache so viel Bedeutung verlieh wie ihr Verlust. Während ich auf meinem perfekt an meine Körperform angepassten Bett lag und ungläubig auf die schmucklosen, grauen Betonwände meiner winzigen Wohnung starrte, fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal seit langem, wie viel Zeit eigentlich vergangen war. Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Jahrzehnte womöglich? Ich blickte forschend auf meine noch immer jugendlich aussehenden Hände, bis ich mich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie mir keinen Anhaltspunkt für mein Alter würden geben können. Das Altern war schon vor Jahren besiegt worden, hier in jener fremden Welt, in die ich zwar irgendwann hineingeboren worden war, der ich inzwischen aber nur noch wenig abgewinnen konnte. Als ich mich an Dreamland angekoppelt hatte, war ich einundzwanzig gewesen, und ich war es nach wie vor, da die Wissenschaftler irgendetwas mit meinen Genen angestellt hatten. Was genau, dafür hatte ich mich nie interessiert. Alles, was mich interessiert hatte, war das Ergebnis gewesen. Unglaublich wie schlecht die Auflösung war. So musste es sich anfühlen, plötzlich in ein miserabel gezeichnetes Comicheft gesaugt zu werden. War das schon immer so gewesen oder lag es nur daran, dass ich nun plötzlich wieder auf meine Augen angewiesen war? War mein Hirn es schlicht nicht mehr gewohnt, mit diesen seltsamen organischen Kugeln zu kommunizieren? Natürlich könnten auch meine Augen selbst Schaden genommen haben, jedoch wollte mir meine langsam zurückkehrende Erinnerung erzählen, dass das nicht möglich war. Theresa verhinderte das. Ohne die Speicher-Extension in meinem Kopf hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich kaum noch an diesen Fakt erinnert, so aber wusste ich noch genau, dass die Gegner des globalen VR-Programms stets die Frage gestellt hatten, was passieren würde, wenn einmal jemand nach vielen Jahren aus dieser perfekten Illusion aufwachen würde. Sie hatten Horrorvisionen von degenerierten, abgemagerten Wracks gezeichnet, die desorientiert und sabbernd in ihrer eigenen Scheiße liegen und es aufgrund ihrer atrophischen Muskeln nicht mal mehr fertigbringen würden, ihren kleinen Zeh zu bewegen. Theresa war die ultimative Antwort auf diese Panikmache gewesen. Sie versorgte uns Virtunauten über eine winzige Magensonde mit dem richtigen Maß an Vitaminen, Proteinen, Fetten, Kohlenhydraten, Flüssigkeit und Mineralstoffen und lieferte uns dazu stets die Aromen, die zu unserer aktuellen Illusion passten. Wer in Dreamland in eine Banane biss, der schmeckte sie auch. Zudem sorgte sie durch feine elektrische Impulse dafür, dass unsere Muskeln stets beweglich blieben, und gab uns für jede sich ankündigende Krankheit sofort das passende Medikament. Bis vor kurzem hatten sie das auch bei mir getan. Nun jedoch waren ihre vielen Sonden, Schläuche und sonstigen Helfer in der Wand verschwunden und würden mir nicht mehr von Nutzen sein. Was könnte der Grund dafür sein? Eine Fehlfunktion konnte man praktisch ausschließen. Sowohl Dreamland als auch Theresa waren perfekt. Mehrfach in Langzeitstudien getestet, mit verschiedenen Backups und Sicherungssystemen ausgestattet und praktisch fehlerfrei. Blieb eigentlich nur noch eine Störung in der Stromversorgung. Das unverständliche Gebrabbel, welches Mike von sich gegeben hatte, kurz bevor er vor meinen Augen verblasst war, deutete ebenfalls darauf hin. Doch welche Energiequelle hatte mein Haus noch gleich angetrieben? War mein Dreamland-Zugang noch eines von den alten, solarbetriebenen Modellen gewesen oder funktionierte er bereits mit Fusionsenergie? Eigentlich hätte ich das wissen sollen, aber - nun ja - gelegentlich hatte es einige Anfragen in der virtuellen Realität gegeben, die mich vor zu geringen Speicherkapazitäten gewarnt hatten. Ein Phänomen, das nicht ungewöhnlich war, wenn man seine kümmerlichen Ersparnisse komplett für den Zugang zu Dreamworld ausgegeben hatte und kaum noch Geld für genügend Speicherextensions übrig hatte. Aber mal ehrlich: Wen interessieren schon ein paar überschriebene Erinnerungen aus der Kohlenstoffwelt, wenn man gerade vorhat, einen interdimensionalen Krieg gegen eine Million Gottheiten in acht verschiedenen Parallelwelten zu führen, bei dem man O-Klasse-Sterne als Munition verwendete? Tja, zugegeben, nun hätte ich diese Erinnerungen wirklich gebrauchen können, aber leider gab es keinen Weg, sie zurückzuerlangen. Diese Stille war inzwischen unerträglich geworden. Eigentlich sollte man meinen, dass mein Hirn nach diesem Dauerfeuer von Ereignissen eine Pause begrüßen würde, aber stattdessen fühlte ich mich einfach nur miserabel. Grauenvoll. Vollkommen leer. Alles in mir schrie danach, mich wieder an Dreamland anzuschließen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie. Ich hatte Imperien gestürzt und errichtet, Konflikte beendet, unzählige von menschlichen und nichtmenschlichen Frauen, Männern und Andersgeschlechtlichen in schreiende Ekstase versetzt sowie Konzerte vor Millionen von Zuschauern gegeben und doch hatte ich nie gelernt, wie man ein verficktes VR-System reparierte. Andererseits hätte ich das wohl auch nicht einfach so lernen können. Zuletzt waren die Systeme dank "Machine Learning" so komplex geworden, dass nur noch die brillantesten Ingenieure einigermaßen nachvollziehen konnten, wie sie funktionieren, und das auch nur, wenn sie ihren Kopf mit genügend Extensions und Wissensmodulen ausstatten. Einfache, rein mechanische Defekte konnten mit solchen externen Hilfen auch Ottonormalverbraucher reparieren, aber das war zumeist nicht nötig, da sich die Dinger für gewöhnlich selbst instandsetzten. Das ging jedoch natürlich nur, solange sie noch mit Strom versorgt wurden, und das war hier ganz offenbar nicht mehr der Fall. Klar, die Deckenlampen funktionierten nach wie vor, aber die brauchten auch praktisch keine Energie, da sie mit Batterien ausgestattet worden waren, deren Ladung sie für mindestens zwanzigtausend Jahre mit Strom versorgten. Außerdem verfügten sie über eine sehr effektive Notstromversorgung. Anders als mein Dreamland-System, welches einfach zu komplex war, um seine Funktion nach einem Ausfall mehr als ein oder zwei Wochen aufrechtzuerhalten. Zumindest, wenn man nicht die Premium-Variante gewählt hatte. Doch was sollte ich jetzt tun? Wenn ich hier einfach nur rumsaß und hoffte, dass sich die Störung von selbst erledigte, würde ich sicherlich verhungern. Ich verspürte bereits jetzt ziemlich großen Hunger, was darauf hindeutete, dass Theresa schon länger auf Sparflamme gelaufen war und nicht mehr alle lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen gewissenhaft durchgeführt hatte. Auch meine Beine fühlten sich etwas wacklig an. Nicht dramatisch, aber eigentlich hätte ich in Topform sein sollen. Verdammt, ich musste etwas zu essen finden und auch Flüssigkeit, selbst wenn ich aktuell noch keinen Durst verspürte. Aber wo? Mike hätte die Antwort auf diese Frage ganz sicher gewusst. Mike hatte immer gewusst, wo man Nahrung, Knarren und Sex fand. Er hatte das einfach im Blut. Nur leider war Mike jetzt nicht hier. Ich dachte scharf nach und kramte einige weitere Erinnerungsbruchstücke aus meinen halb überschriebenen Extensions und meinem unzuverlässigen Biospeicher. Irgendwo musste ich noch einen von diesen alten 3D-Nahrungsdruckern haben. Minderwertiger Scheiß mit billigen Aromen, aber dennoch besser als nichts. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, sollte der auf Batterie laufen. Doch wo war das Ding? Fieberhaft suchte ich mir die Finger wund und verschwendete weitere kostbare Energie, während ich meine zwar kleine, aber doch ziemlich verwinkelte Behausung auf den Kopf stellte. Endlich, nachdem ich schon beinah die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, fand ich den Knopf, mit dem sich das Gerät zum Vorschein bringen ließ. Der dafür verwendete Mechanismus funktionierte noch mechanisch, weshalb die Schublade mit dem Nurisher 3000 anstandslos aufging, aber leider musste ich feststellen, dass das Gerät genauso tot war wie mein Dreamland-Zugang. Das Display des Nurishers blieb dunkel und der Touchscreen reagierte auch nach mehrfachen, energischen Versuchen nicht auf meine Eingaben. Eine heftige Sehnsucht nach Katjas Umarmung durchzuckte mich. Nicht, weil ich geil war, sondern einfach nur, weil ich dringend etwas Trost gebrauchen konnte. Diese Welt hier war eine Katastrophe. Welcher Vollidiot hatte sich so einen Scheiß zusammenprogrammiert? Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee. Der Drucker mochte zwar keinen Strom haben, aber er war nichtsdestotrotz ein Nahrungsdrucker. Irgendwo dort drinnen sollte sich also noch etwas von den Rohstoffen befinden, aus denen die Mahlzeiten generiert wurden. Sie würden wahrscheinlich widerlich schmecken, aber es wäre zumindest besser als zu verhungern. Was würde ich jetzt für einen von diesen Arhananischen Reisgerichten geben, die Katja so gut kochen konnte. Fast glaubte ich das würzige Aroma schmecken zu können. Doch leider würde mich selbst die schönste Einbildung nicht satt machen. Seufzend stellte ich meine Tagträumerei hintenan und versuchte den Nurisher mit den Händen zu öffnen, doch es wollte mir nicht gelingen. Theresa mochte meine Muskelkraft noch einigermaßen ordentlich aufrechterhalten haben, aber für meine Geschicklichkeit galt das leider nicht. Immerhin war ich bei meiner Suche auf ein mechanisches Multitool gestoßen. Ich hielt mich nicht lange damit, auf nach Schrauben oder ähnlichem zu suchen, die bei dem theoretisch wartungsfreien Gerät ohnehin nicht existierten, sondern wählte direkt ein flaches, klingenartiges Werkzeug aus, stecke es in die schmale Naht, an der die Abdeckung des Gerätes am restlichen Drucker befestigt war, und stemmte es roher Gewalt auf, wobei ein hässliches Knacken erklang. Bruchstücke flogen umher und ein ranziger Gestank stieg in meine Nase. Ich sah hinunter auf die nun vor mir liegenden Nährstofftanks und erblickte eine unappetitliche, von weißem Flaum überzogene Masse. Wunderbar, dachte ich angewidert, die Kühlung lief über einen externen Stromkreislauf und war wahrscheinlich auch längst ausgefallen, da alles hier drin standardmäßig so konfiguriert war, dass der Strom aus den Notbatterien prioritär Theresa und Dreamland zur Verfügung stand. Der Nahrungsbrei, den Theresa mir weiterhin injiziert hatte, speiste sich zwar stets frisch aus Insekten, Kleinstlebewesen und Partikeln aus der Umgebung und natürlich aus meinen bis auf die Molekülebene gereinigten Ausscheidungen, die Rohstoffe für den Nurisher wurden aber von einem Dienstleister geliefert. Und zwar vor so langer Zeit geliefert, dass die integrierten Low-Performance-Standard-Nanobots ohne Kühlung wohl nicht mehr mit den Pilzsporen und Keimen fertig geworden waren. Wie dem auch sei, es gab für mich nur noch eine Möglichkeit, um zu überleben: Ich musste nach draußen gehen und dort Nahrung finden. Leider wusste ich nicht mehr so genau, was "Draußen" eigentlich war. Das wenige, was ich mir noch aus meinen nicht überschriebenen Erinnerungen zusammenreimen konnte, stimmte mich nicht besonders optimistisch. Es hatte Kriege gegeben. Schlimme, grauenhafte Kriege zwischen technisch hochgerüsteten Ländern. Man hatte alles aufgefahren. Wetterwaffen, Drohnen, Hackerangriffe auf lebenswichtige elektronische Systeme. Sogar Brainhacking bei ganzen Bevölkerungsschichten. Hinzu gekommen waren Umweltkatastrophen und ziemlich unberechenbare Kettenreaktionen, die unsere Technologien in der Biosphäre verursacht hatten. Es hatte eine Menge Tote gegeben. Dann wurden meine Erinnerungen verschwommener, aber irgendwie hatte das Ganze wohl am Ende dazu geführt, dass sich viele von uns lieber in den Schoß von Dreamland zurückgezogen hatten, als den ganzen Zirkus weiter mitzumachen. Sie hatten - wie wohl auch ich - realisiert, dass das mit dem realen Leben nicht so gut funktionierte. Leider hatte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viele von uns die Kriege überlebt hatten, wie viele dort draußen weitergekämpft, sich ins Dreamland geflüchtet oder sich einen anderen Ausweg gesucht hatten. Gut möglich, das außerhalb meines kleinen Refugiums nichts weiter existierte als verbrannte Erde. Vielleicht war ich aber auch der einzige, der sich noch seine Zeit in Dreamland vertrieb, und alle anderen Menschen hüpften längst wieder fröhlich unter einem blauen Himmel umher und flochten sich gegenseitig Blumen ins Haar. Die Sache war nämlich die: Dreamland war zwar ein kooperatives System und dafür ausgelegt, die Interaktion verschiedener Menschen zu ermöglichen, weshalb es ursprünglich sowohl von realen Personen als auch von KI-Figuren bevölkert worden war, aber es war mir schlicht unmöglich zu sagen, wie viele Existenzen aus Fleisch und Blut sich zuletzt noch in dem Netzwerk bewegt hatten. Zum einen agierten die KIs praktisch genauso glaubwürdig wie die Avatare der menschlichen Nutzer, um zum anderen hatte ich beim Betreten von Dreamland sämtliches Wissen über reale, persönliche Kontakte freiwillig löschen lassen, um die Illusion möglichst perfekt zu machen. Das bedeutete, dass ich in dieser stofflichen Welt niemanden mehr kannte. Weder meine Eltern, noch ehemalige Freunde, noch eventuelle Geschwister oder sonstige Verwandte. Und es bedeutete eben auch, dass ich nicht einmal gröbste Mutmaßungen darüber anstellen konnte, wie viele andere Menschen überhaupt noch existieren. Das brachte mich wieder zu der Frage, wie es dort draußen aussehen könnte. Sollte sich dort alles in eine lebensfeindliche Hölle verwandelt haben, könnte mein erster Schritt vor die silberne Stahltür, die den Eingang zu meinem Haus bildete, gleichzeitig mein letzter sein. Zugegeben, mein Haus stand nach wie vor und ich atmete noch. Daraus konnte man vielleicht schließen, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sein konnte. Doch so einfach war das nicht. Mein Haus war wie ein Bunker gebaut und Theresas Filter und Reinigungsprogramme waren so effektiv, dass sie selbst inmitten einer atomaren Apokalypse noch in der Lage waren, ein behagliches Heim zu schaffen. Wenn der Strom noch gehen würde, hätte ich die entsprechenden Sensoren nutzen können, um mir gefahrlos ein Bild von meiner Umgebung zu machen. So aber blieb mir keine Wahl: Ich musste die Sicherheit meiner Wohnung verlassen oder hier drinnen verrecken. Wenn ich Glück hatte, konnte ich Theresa vielleicht doch reparieren oder zumindest jemanden finden, der mir dabei half. Sicherheitshalber steckte ich das Multitool in die Tasche meines bunten Overalls mit dem verspielten, weißen Dreamland-Schriftzug, atmete tief durch, ging zur Haustür und legte meinen Zeigefinger auf den DNA-Sensor. "Katja, Mike, bitte seid mit mir", sprach ich mein atheistisches Gebet, während ein blaues Aufleuchten des Sensors mir bewies, dass der Mechanismus noch funktionierte. Ich zögerte noch zwei Sekunden, bevor ich den ebenfalls benötigten Sprachbefehl gab. "Öffnen!", sagte ich schlicht und die Tür setzt sich ruckelnd in Bewegung. Ich rechnete damit, sofort verstrahlt, gekocht und von Säure zerfressen zu werden, während ich qualvoll erstickte, aber ganz so übel stand es anscheinend nicht um die Welt vor meiner Türschwelle. Auch wenn ich mir hinsichtlich der Radioaktivität ohne Geigerzähler nicht sicher sein konnte. Meine IBrain-Schnittstelle funktionierte noch immer, da sie ihre Energie von meinem Organismus bezog, und es gab entsprechende Mess- und Diagnose-Implantate für solche Zwecke, aber die hatte ich mir schlicht nicht leisten können. Die Welt, die ich jetzt vor mir sah, während heiße, trockene Luft in mein Refugium wehte, mochte vielleicht nicht so lebensfeindlich sein wie befürchtet, sie war jedoch auch alles andere als ein Paradies, wie ich feststellen musste, als ich zum ersten Mal seit ungewisser Zeit ins Freie trat. So weit mein Blick reichte, sah ich fast nur staubbedeckten, fleckigen Beton, einsame Straßen und herrenlose Fahrzeuge, die wie verstörte Kinder unter einem von weißlich-roten Wolken dominierten Himmel kauerten. Die meisten der Gebäude schienen noch intakt zu sein, wenn man von kleineren Macken einmal absah. Jedoch standen manche ihrer Türen weit offen und erweckten den Eindruck, nur auf hungrige Wanderer wie mich zu warten. Einer Einladung, der ich aller Neugier zum Trotz nicht vorhatte nachzukommen. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass ich sogar vergessen hatte, wie genau meine Heimatstadt überhaupt aussah, und zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich, ob das unbestreitbar großartige Gefühl, den achtmündigen Kopf des Todesgottes Untrok im gleißenden Schein einer Supernova platzen zu sehen, diesen Verlust eines Teils meiner Identität wirklich wert gewesen war. Der Baustil ähnelte keiner Stadt, die ich je in Dreamland gesehen hatte. Statt gewaltiger Wolkenkratzer und gläserner Konsumtempel gab es nur kleine, stets gleich aussehende graue Wohnhäuser, deren flache Dächer kaum mehr als zweieinhalb Meter über den Boden ragten. Dazwischen lagen wild verstreute Geschäfte, die mich noch an ehesten an jene Bauten erinnern, die ich in meinen Zeitreisequests zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Kleine, beschauliche Läden, die kaum höher als die Wohngebäude und zumeist nicht breiter als zehn Meter waren und die mit bescheidenen Fensterfronten ausgestattet worden waren. Das einzige höhere Gebäude in der gesamten Stadt war ein sicher gut hundert Meter hohes, schlankes Hochhaus aus grauem Beton, das wie eine hässliche, verwitterte Nadel in den Himmel stach. Menschen sah ich keine. Die Straßen schienen wie leergefegt und auch Tiere, Vögel oder Bäume gab es hier nicht, wenn man von einigen vereinzelten Fliegen und anderen Insekten einmal absah, die verwirrt und desorientiert zwischen den umherwirbelnden feinen Staubkörnern herumflogen oder -krochen. Leider wusste ich nicht, ob man die Tiere und Pflanzen aktiv aus der Stadt vertrieben hatte oder ob sie jener unbekannten Katastrophe zum Opfer gefallen waren, die sich hier offensichtlich ereignet hatte. Meine Haut begann zu jucken. War das lediglich der Schweiß, den die ungewohnt heiße Luft aus meinen Poren trieb, oder waren das schon die ersten Effekte der Strahlenkrankheit? Damals, als ich mit Mike die Geheimnisse der verstrahlten Ebenen von Shigmara erforscht hatte, hatte es einige Stunden gedauert, bis uns die Haare ausgefallen waren. Aber das war nur eine Simulation gewesen. Ein harmloses Spiel. Abgesehen davon, dass der endgültige Tod dort ausgeschlossen gewesen war, hatte ich keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass die Strahlung in der stofflichen Welt die gleiche Wirkung haben würde. Und selbst wenn sie damals korrekt simuliert worden war, konnten hier andere unsichtbare Bedrohungen auf mich warten. Da ich nicht wusste, wie viel Zeit ich in Dreamland verbracht hatte, wusste ich auch nicht, wie viel Zeit diese Irren da draußen gehabt hatten, um sich immer perfidere Mordwaffen auszudenken. Aber Grübeln brachte mir nichts. Ich musste herausfinden, in welchem Zustand sich die Stromversorgung befand. Meine technischen Kenntnisse mochten gegen Null tendieren, aber wenn ich Glück hatte, war der Defekt so banal und offensichtlich, dass sogar ich damit fertig werden würde. Die Wände meines Hauses waren zwar glatt und boten kaum Halt für Füße oder Hände, aber da es so niedrig war wie alle anderen Häuser in der Stadt und da dieser ungewohnte Körper recht groß und trotz der leichten Unterversorgung noch einigermaßen kräftig war, gelang es mir, mich am Rand hochzuziehen und das Dach zu erreichen. Falls ich eine Theresa auf Basis von Solarenergie besaß, sollte sich die Anlage eigentlich dort befinden, wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuschte. Tatsächlich war fast mein ganzes Dach von einer Solaranlage bedeckt. Natürlich verstand ich nicht sonderlich viel davon, aber auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie zumindest intakt, wenn man davon absah, dass sämtliche Paneele von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren. Konnte dies der Grund für die Fehlfunktion sein? Durchaus möglich, auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht glaubte, dass eine Zivilisation, die in der Lage gewesen war, etwas so Großartiges wie Theresa und Dreamland zu schaffen, solche Umwelteinflüsse nicht mit einkalkulierte. Immerhin hatten, soweit ich mich entsann, auch Menschen aus den Wüstenregionen an dem Programm teilgenommen. Außerdem glaubte ich nicht, dass dieser Staub erst seit kurzem auf der Anlage lag. So wie das hier aussah, flog er mindestens schon seit Monaten in der Stadt umher. Vielleicht auch schon seit Jahren. Der Fehler musste irgendwo anders liegen. Vorsichtig kletterte ich von der schmalen Dachkante auf die Solaranlage und bewegte mich behutsam vorwärts, wobei ich bei jedem Schritt befürchtete, dass sie unter meinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen könnte. Doch fürs Erste schien das nicht zu passieren, also suchte ich die Anlage Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach einem möglichen Schaden ab, während der rote Himmel über mir plötzlich damit begann, Blitze auszuspucken, und gewaltige Donnerschläge durch die geisterhafte Stadt hallten. Diese Blitze beunruhigten mich sehr - immerhin befand ich mich hier gerade auf einem Hausdach -, aber noch viel mehr Angst hatte ich davor, dass sie der Auftakt für einen Regen sein könnten. Denn wer wusste schon, was für ein Regen das sein würde? Klares Wasser hielt ich jedenfalls nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich, wenn ich mir die ungesunde Farbe des Himmels so ansah, in dessen glühendroter Wolkendecke weiße, dicke, rotierende Wolkenschläuche steckten wie Fettstreifen in einem Schinken. Vorerst blieb es aber trocken und nicht nur in diesem Punkt schien ich Glück zu haben. Endlich nämlich trug meine akribische Suche nach einer Ursache für den Schaden an der Solaranlage Früchte. An einer Stelle hat sich offenbar ein keilförmiger, an seiner breitesten Stelle etwa dreißig Zentimeter breiter und vielleicht zwei Zentimeter dicker Gegenstand von unbekannter Länge in die Anlage gegraben, sie zum Zersplittern gebracht und dabei entweder ein kritisches System getroffen oder einen Kurzschluss verursachte. Wahrscheinlich hatte irgendein Sturm das Ding hierhin geweht. Der Gegenstand erinnerte mich dabei entfernt an einen steinzeitlichen Faustkeil, wie ich und Mike ihn in den prähistorischen Ebenen von Dreamland benutzt hatten. Er war gezackt und uneben, dabei dunkelgrau bis schwarz, jedoch mit einem metallischen Glanz, was auch der Grund war, warum ich zögerte, ihn herauszuziehen. Was, wenn das Gerät noch immer unter Strom stand? Falls dieser Splitter tatsächlich aus Metall bestand, würde er leitfähig sein und ich würde mir im schlimmsten Fall einen heftigen Stromschlag einfangen. Davon abgesehen schien mir der Schaden nicht so banal zu sein, dass ich ihn ohne das nötige Fachwissen würde beheben können. "So eine Scheiße!", rief ich mit heiserer Stimme in den auffrischenden Wind und blinzelte dabei den nervigen, roten Staub weg. Bevor ich aber in allzu tiefe Resignation versinken konnte, kam mir zum Glück eine andere Idee. Es fiel mir immer noch schwer, meine Erfahrungen aus meiner Zeit in Dreamland und die verbliebenen Erinnerungen an mein reales Leben auseinanderzuhalten, aber wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, gab es in jeder größeren Stadt "Knowledge-Shops". Läden, die Wissensmodule verkauften, mit denen man sich das gewünschte Wissen direkt in das eigene Gehirn uploaden konnte. Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, geschah das über den gleichen Hinterkopf-Anschluss, über den auch mein Zugang zu Dreamland funktionierte. Diese Module besaßen nicht die gleiche Qualität und Haltbarkeit wie die, die von Wissenschaftlern und Ingenieuren genutzt wurden und verfügten zudem über einen Kopierschutz, aber dennoch: Sollte es einen dieser Läden in der Nähe geben, wäre es durchaus möglich, dass ich mich dort auch im Handumdrehen in einen Solartechniker verwandeln konnte. Dann müsste ich - falls das Multitool nicht bereits ausreichte - nur noch einen spezialisierten Werkzeugladen finden und könnte bald schon wieder Abenteuer mit Mike, Katja und all meinen anderen virtuellen Freunden erleben. Von neuem Mut erfüllt erhob ich mich und ließ meinen Blick über jene Geschäfte streifen, die ich von hier aus erkennen konnte. Ein kleines Café im Retro-Stil, dessen Stühle und Tische bereits unter einer dicken Staubschicht begraben waren, ein Bordell, welches mit ganz realen Erfahrungen warb, so als hätte die digitale Revolution nie stattgefunden. Sicher interessant für alle, die Ausbeutung, Geschlechtskrankheiten, Gestank, Depression und Schuldgefühle einer sauberen, virtuellen Erfahrung oder von mir aus auch einer old-fashioned Liebesbeziehung vorziehen, aber ganz bestimmt kein Ort, der mir weiterhelfen würde. Ein Drogeriemarkt, der ganz sicher eine Menge an Verjüngern, Verhübschern, Uppern, Sleepern und Senseplosions, aber garantiert kein technisches Wissen im Sortiment führen würde, und tatsächlich auch ein kleiner Laden für Reparaturdrohnen, Cyber-Extensions und die guten, alten halbautomatischen Werkzeuge. Ein Hoch auf diesen Retro-Trend. Hätte es nicht so viele Leute gegeben, die es cool fanden, in ihrer Freizeit mit den eigenen Händen und mit nur wenig maschineller Unterstützung zu arbeiten, hätte ich auf Drohnen zurückgreifen müssen, und ich hatte eine Scheißangst vor den Dingern, die mich sogar bis nach Dreamland begleitet hatte. Eine davon hatte nämlich mal eine Fehlfunktion gehabt und Poseidon, einen Dackelmischling und mein letztes biologisches Haustier für eine dieser mutierten Ratten gehalten, die das Schwarzhaut-Fieber übertrugen. Zu jener Zeit hatte fast jeder eine Wachdrohne in seinem Garten gehabt, wenn er nicht gerade scharf auf einen qualvollen Tod gewesen war. Das Schwarzhaut-Fieber war eigentlich als biologische Waffe für die Front gezüchtet worden, aber ein wenig außer Kontrolle geraten. Jedenfalls hatte das Scheißding Poseidon so zugerichtet, dass selbst ich Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, ihn wiederzuerkennen. Dabei hatte ich diesen Hund wirklich geliebt. Sehr sogar. Interessanterweise konnte ich mich an diese Liebe noch genau erinnern, aber nicht daran, welche Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen ich in der stofflichen Welt gehabt hatte. Der Dreamland-Algorithmus setzte ziemlich eigenartige Prioritäten, wenn es darum ging, Speicherplatz zu schaffen. Auf jeden Fall würde ich eine Drohne nur verwenden, wenn mir keine andere Wahl blieb. Zunächst aber muss ich weiter nach einem von diesen Knowledge-Shops suchen. Ohne das technische Wissen nützte mir das beste Werkzeug nicht, denn dann hätte ich keine Ahnung, welches Werkzeug ich - außer dem Multitool - noch benötigte, und selbst die Drohnen müssten entsprechend instruiert werden. Die vollautomatischen Modelle mit komplexer KI fand man nicht in solchen Vorstadtläden. Also kletterte ich wieder vom Dach herunter und machte mich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Aus der Nähe sahen die Gebäude noch gespenstischer aus. Vor allem das Café mit dem Namen "Schaumkrone" jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Auch wenn es eigentlich leer zu sein schien, zog meine Fantasie ganz andere Schlüsse: Im rötlichen Zwielicht wurden aus harmlosen Tischen, Stühlen und Schatten fremdartige Kreaturen, die dort drin ungeduldig vor leeren Tellern saßen und auf ihr vorzugsweise menschliches, vor allem aber lebendiges Mahl warteten. Ich glaubte sogar, sie miteinander tuscheln zu hören, führte dieses Geräusch aber auf den Wind zurück, der noch immer große Mengen an rostrotem Staub und Sand hin- und herschob, dessen Partikel meine Haut je nach Windstärke mal sanft streichelten und mal schmerzhaft an ihr scheuerten. Schnellen Schrittes ließ ich das Café hinter mir und versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, von starrenden Augen beobachtet zu werden. Natürlich wäre es nicht undenkbar gewesen, dort etwas Essbares zu finden, aber so groß, dass ich diesen Laden freiwillig betreten würde, war mein Hunger noch nicht. Stattdessen tauchte ich tiefer in die Straßen der Geisterstadt ein. Wie gesagt: Diese Stadt hatte mit den rauen Koloniesiedlungen oder den dystopischen Cyberpunk-Metropolen, in denen ich mich zumeist in Dreamland bewegt hatte, nicht viel gemein. Sie war eine reizlose, gleichförmige, graue, mathematisch anmutende Ansammlung von Häusern, umgeben von einem reißbrettartigem Straßennetz. Ironischerweise erinnerte sie mich dadurch an ein Computerspiel aus der Frühzeit der digitalen Revolution, wie ich es einmal in einem Museum gesehen hatte. Darin waren die Texturen ähnlich hässlich und die Objekte ähnlich eckig gewesen wie hier. Lediglich das Innere der gelegentlich auftauchenden Geschäfte, welches manchmal durch die dreckigen Fenster zu sehen war, hob sich etwas von der Monotonie ab und verhinderte, dass ich mich sofort in diesem Irrgarten verlor. Einen Knowledge-Shop konnte ich aber nach wie vor nicht entdecken. Plötzlich überkam mich ein heftiger Hustenreiz, und während ich ihm nachgab und am Ende mit einem bellenden Geräusch einen rötlichen Klumpen auf den staubigen Boden hustete, befielen mich wieder Zweifel: Entsprang dieser unappetitliche Auswurf nur dem allgegenwärtigen Staub oder eher doch der Strahlung beziehungsweise einer anderen unsichtbaren Bedrohung? Immerhin mussten all die Menschen ja irgendwie aus dieser Stadt verschwunden sein. Kurz machte sich Panik in mir breit und mich befiel der heftige Drang, in mein Haus zurückzukehren, selbst wenn ich dort nichts anderes würde tun können, als mich zu langweilen, zu verdursten und zu verhungern. Doch letztlich schaffte ich es, meine angegriffenen Nerven wieder zu beruhigen. Immerhin gab es hier auch keine Leichen, die auf einen solchen Zwischenfall schließen ließen, zumindest hatte ich bisher keine entdecken können. Vielleicht war die Bevölkerung lediglich geflohen oder - was eigentlich noch wahrscheinlicher war - die Menschen befanden sich einfach im Inneren der noch verschlossenen Wohngebäude, vergnügten sich in Dreamland, erlebten Abenteuer, errichteten Imperien und loteten die Grenzen ihrer geistigen und sexuellen Kreativität aus. Und selbst wenn die Umweltbedingungen hier draußen nicht sonderlich gesund sein sollten: Wenn ich es schaffte, Theresa zu reparieren, würde sie mit den meisten Krankheiten und Strahlenschäden locker fertig werden. Solange mir Zähne und Haare noch nicht massenweise ausfielen oder ich anfing blind zu werden, musste ich mir wahrscheinlich nicht allzu viele Sorgen machen. Von meiner eigenen Logik etwas beruhigt, ging ich weiter und scannte ein Geschäft nach dem anderen, bis plötzlich ein Geräusch meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Erst hielt ich es für ein Produkt des Windes, dann jedoch erkannte ich eine Stimme darin. Lebte doch noch jemand hier draußen? Zu gleichen Teilen euphorisch und beunruhigt versuchte ich die Quelle der Stimme auszumachen: Anscheinend kam sie aus einer der kleineren Seitenstraßen. Während ich mich auf sie zubewegte, konnte ich sogar einzelne Worte heraushören, die von einer kleinen Gestalt entsprangen, welche an einer der Häuserwände lehnte. Ihr genaues Aussehen blieb mir vorerst verborgen, da sie von Staub, Schatten und einem KI-gesteuerten, silbernen Elektro-Oldtimer aus dem letzten Jahrhundert verdeckt wurde: "Enjillas schmecken Groß und Klein, sie sind so ultragut, dass dir die Welt viel mehr gefällt, sind sie in deinem Blut." Der dumpfe Text und die schmissige Melodie machten überdeutlich, dass es sich um einen Werbeslogan handelte, und als ich etwas näher kam und sich die Gestalt aus dem Zwielicht herausschälte, verpuffte meine Freude über den Klang der Stimme sofort. Dort stand kein Mensch, sondern einer von diesen Werberobotern, die - wie ich mich nun auch wieder erinnerte - früher an jeder Ecke herumgestanden hatten und den Leuten auf den Sack gegangen waren. Was genau "Enjilas" waren, wollte mir ums Verrecken nicht einfallen, aber da der Roboter die Form eines quietschbunt eingefärbten Tortilla-Wraps mit großen Kulleraugen hatte, erfordert es keine große gedankliche Leistung, wenigstens eine grobe Vermutung darüber anzustellen. Das kleine Kerlchen musste zu irgendeinem Tortilla-Laden gehören. Angestoßen von diesem Gedanken meldete sich mein Hunger nun doch wieder, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob die Vorräte des Ladens, zu dem der Roboter gehörte, noch genießbar sein würden. Ich wusste ja immerhin nicht, wie lange ich mich in Dreamland aufgehalten hatte. Vielleicht waren ein paar Monate vergangen, vielleicht aber auch hundert Jahre. Andererseits war die Kühl- und Konservierungstechnik inzwischen - zumindest bei größeren Ketten - sehr ausgereift, weswegen es wohl auf einen Versuch ankäme. Zudem konnte mir der Roboter womöglich auch noch auf andere Weise weiterhelfen. Ich war mir zwar nicht mehr ganz sicher, aber soweit ich wusste, hatten - als eine Art Public-Private-Partnership - in den meisten Städten die Werberoboter auch die Funktion von Fremdenführern und Stadtplänen übernommen. Ich entschied, mich dem Roboter zu nähern. Als er mich bemerkte, unterbrach er seinen Singsang und rollte direkt auf mich zu. "Hallo Amigo, du siehst aus, als könntest du einen unserer Big-Desperado-Enjillas mit extra Amph-Soße vertragen. Wie immer bei Enjilla mit individuell auf deinen Geschmack angepassten Aromen und dem Extra-Kick fürs Hirn." Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis ich den Sinn seiner Worte begriff, aber dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass es - zumindest kurz vor der Fertigstellung von Dreamland - ein beliebter Trend gewesen war, Essen und bewusstseinserweiternde Stoffe zu kombinieren, um der wachsenden Selbstmordpandemie unter der kriegs- und lebensmüden Bevölkerung etwas entgegenzusetzen. Als Folge davon war fast jeder vom Kleinkind bis zum Rentner in einem andauernden Rauschzustand gefangen gewesen. Praktisch eine chemische Version von Dreamland mit allen negativen Konsequenzen für Körper und Geist, die für Drogen typisch waren. Solch ein Rausch war nun wirklich das Letzte, das ich gerade gebrauchen konnte. "Nein danke!", wiegelte ich ab, "aber hast du vielleicht ne Ahnung, wo ich hier einen Knowledge-Shop finde?" Der Enjilla-Roboter schaut mich ratlos an. "Nein, Amigo", sagte er, "Ich weiß nur, wo es Enjillas gibt. Die besten der Stadt. Du musst mir einfach nur folgen. Es ist auch nicht weit." "Nein, vielen Dank. Ich brauche einen klaren Kopf", antwortete ich und wandte mich enttäuscht zum Gehen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn diese Witzfigur mir hätte weiterhelfen können. Kaum hatte ich ein paar Schritte zurückgelegt, hörte ich die Stimme des Roboters erneut. "Warte, Amigo!", rief er mit geradezu verzweifelt klingender Stimme, "Lass mich hier nicht allein. Es ist so einsam hier und niemand will Enjillas kaufen. Ich habe auch Enjillas mit super niedrigem Amph-Gehalt. Nur ein winziger Rausch, aber sehr sättigend. Bitte Amigo, probier doch wenigstens. Deine Vitalparameter weisen darauf hin, dass du hungrig bist." Eigentlich war das nur ein verdammter Werbe-Roboter, aber irgendwie tat er mir leid. Außerdem war auch ich gerade ganz alleine, und wenn ich an etwas gewöhnt war, dann waren es KI-Gefährten. "Von mir aus", erwiderte ich und drehte mich zu dem Roboter um, dessen comichafte Kulleraugen so etwas wie Dankbarkeit ausdrückten. "Wunderbar, Amigo. Ich werde dir die leckersten Enjillas zeigen, die du je gegessen hast. Ganz bestimmt. Das wird ein Fest", wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, rollte er ein paar Mal im Kreis herum wie ein Hund, der sich über die Rückkehr seines Herrchens freute. "Wo genau müssen wir hin?", fragte ich, als er wieder zum Stehen gekommen war. "Folge mir einfach, Desperado, folge mir in das Wunderland des Geschmacks", antwortet der Roboter fröhlich und bog langsam nach rechts in eine der breiteren Straßen ein. Ich folgte ihm und ging schließlich neben ihm her. "Hast du so etwas wie einen Namen?", fragte ich ihn, nachdem wir ein paar Minuten die staubige Straße entlanggegangen waren. "Enjillo", gab der Roboter zur Antwort, "Und du, Amigo?" Interessanterweise musste ich kurz über diese Frage nachdenken. Zwar hatte ich dieses Wissen nicht gegen Speicherplatz eingetauscht, aber ich hatte schon so viele Rollen gespielt, dass es mir schwerfiel zu sagen, wer ich eigentlich war. "Mein Name lautet Daniel", sagte ich schließlich, "Daniel Keller". "So schön dich kennenzulernen", antwortete Enjillo mit aufrichtig klingender Fröhlichkeit. Aber war sie auch echt? Hatte dieser hässliche Tortilla auf Rädern wirklich ein vollwertiges Bewusstsein? Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht mal genau, ob Mike und Katja - falls es sich bei ihnen nicht um reale Spieler handelte - ein echtes Bewusstsein besaßen oder lediglich sehr glaubwürdige und äußerst interaktive Produkte der Unterhaltungsindustrie waren. Dagegen sprach, dass eine allgemeine KI wohl Besseres zu tun haben würde, als den Alleinunterhalter für Menschen zu geben. Doch selbst wenn die KI-Forschung sich so weit entwickelt haben sollte, stellt sich die Frage, ob es die Notwendigkeit gab, einen Werbe-Roboter mit so viel Intelligenz auszustatten. "Worüber denkst du nach, Amigo?", fragte Enjillo, der mein Grübeln bemerkt zu haben schien. "Nichts besonderes", antwortete ich ihm und beschloss mir diese philosophische Frage für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufzubewahren. Die Blitze wurden jetzt immer häufiger, der Wind stärker und die weiß-rote Wolkendecke am Himmel wand sich plötzlich nicht mehr nur in seltsamen, wurm- und spiralartigen Formen, sondern erweckte sogar den Eindruck, als würde sie langsam, aber stetig herabsinken. "Hast du hier außer mir in letzter Zeit irgendeinen anderen Menschen gesehen?", fügte ich in der Hoffnung hinzu, wenigstens etwas mehr über diese nicht sonderlich einladende Welt zu erfahren. "Nein, Daniel", sagte Enjillo, "leider. Keine Menschen, keine Kunden. Nicht mal Bioboter, Animale oder Semi-Brains. Kein einziger Amigo mit einem Verdauungssystem." Das klang niederschmetternd. "Weißt du, wo sie hingegangen sind?", hakte ich nach. "Nein", erwiderte Enjillo und imitierte ein Kopfschütteln, indem er seinen gesamten Tortilla-Körper auf seiner Radaufhängung drehte, "ich muss manchmal Energie sparen, seit der Himmel so komisch ist. Es dauert, meinen Akku aufzuladen. Als ich mich das erste Mal abschaltete, waren sie noch da, auch wenn nur selten jemand Enjillas gekauft hatte, sie alle in Eile waren und sie immer wieder besorgt zum Himmel aufgeblickt hatten. Als ich mich dann wieder aktivierte, waren sie fort. Alle." "Und wie lange ist das her? Ich meine, seit du das letzte Mal einen von ihnen gesehen hast?", fragte ich und fürchtete mich zugleich vor der Antwort. Enjillo machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, soweit dies einem sprechenden Tortilla möglich war. Wahrscheinlich rechnete er nach. "Vor Elftausenddreihundertundsiebenundsiebzig Jahren, zwei Monaten, fünf Tagen, sieben Stunden und achtzehn Minuten", sagte er schließlich. "Wie bitte?!", fragte ich und spürte, wie ich kreidebleich wurde. Das ist unmöglich, wollte ich reflexhaft sagen, aber FUCK, das war verdammt noch mal doch möglich. Ewige Jugend war nun mal ewige Jugend, und da Theresa extrem robust gebaut und die Zeit in Dreamland äußerst relativ war, war so etwas nicht ausgeschlossen. Trotzdem war es viel Zeit. Verdammt viel Zeit, in der sich eine Menge ereignet haben konnte. "Wünschst du, dass ich meine letzten Worte wiederhole, oder ist dies einfach ein Ausdruck von Überraschung, Amigo?", wollte Enjillo wissen. "Letzteres", antwortete ich und versuchte mich ein wenig zu sammeln. Eigentlich bedeutete das fast nichts. Ich hatte mich von dem Leben hier draußen ja ohnehin verabschiedet. Trotzdem war meine Neugier geweckt worden und letztlich befand sich mein digitales Refugium ja immer noch innerhalb einer analogen Welt. Wenn die im Chaos versank, konnte mich auch der schönste Traum nicht davor retten. "Hast du je versucht, diese Stadt zu verlassen?", fragte ich Enjillo. "Nein, Amigo. Ich bin Eigentum der Enjilla AG und kann mich deshalb nicht mehr als zweieinhalb Kilometer vom Standort der mir zugewiesenen Filiale entfernen." "Ich verstehe. Und in all der Zeit ist dir wirklich nichts und niemand begegnet?" "So ist das nicht ganz richtig,... ich habe schon... ich..." Ein Roboter, der sich um eine klare Antwort drückte? Sofort läuteten bei mir alle Alarmglocken. "Antworte mir, Enjillo. Hast du in all den Jahren jemanden gesehen?" Die großen Pupillen des Werberoboters blickten beinah beschämt zu Boden. Beschämt, oder ängstlich. "Schon gut, Amigo. Ja, es gab Begegnungen. Keine Menschen, aber... Entitäten." "Entitäten?", hakte ich nach, "Was bedeutet das? Wie sahen sie aus? Wie viele waren es? Wann hast du sie zum ersten Mal gesehen? Wo verstecken sie sich? LASS DIR NICHT JEDES VERDAMMTE WORT AUS DER NASE ZIEHEN!" Die letzten Worte schrie ich so laut, dass der kleine Roboter innehielt und sich wie ein eingeschüchtertes Tier in den Eingangsbereich eines Möbelgeschäftes zurückzog. "Bitte, hör auf!", bat Enjillo mich, "du machst mir Angst, wenn auch nicht so viel Angst wie sie. Ich will nicht an sie denken müssen. Hör zu, Amigo! Ich will doch niemandem etwas Böses. Ich will einfach nur Enjillas verkaufen. Nur leckere Enjillas." Enjillo schien meinen Blick zu lesen, der deutlich aussagte: Wenn du mir nicht bald Antworten auf meine Fragen gibst, wirst du nie wieder Enjillas verkaufen. "Ok, ok, Amigo. Ich erzähl ja schon. Sie kamen das erste Mal vor drei Monaten. Als ich eine meiner üblichen Runden drehte und mein hübsches Lied sang, hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch. Ich bin nachsehen gegangen. Dachte, es wären vielleicht Kunden. Endlich wieder Kunden nach all den Jahren. Natürlich sagten mir meine Wahrscheinlichkeitsprognosen, dass die Chance dazu sehr gering war. Aber etwas musste ich ja tun. Wenn ich keine Enjillas verkaufe oder wenigstens nach Kunden Ausschau halte, dann habe ich keine Aufgabe, und ohne Aufgabe ist diese Existenz noch viel weniger zu ertragen. Jedenfalls habe ich dort keine Kunden gesehen. Alles was ich gesehen habe, war ein Loch im Boden gewesen und etwas, dass darin hockte. Seine Form war... ineffizient, zumindest dachte ich das. Vollkommen asymmetrisch. Ein in sich verdrehter Körper, unterschiedlich lange und dicke Beine, unregelmäßig angeordnete Zähne, von denen einige lang waren wie Dolche und andere so kurz wie menschliche Backenzähne. Augen, die sich ständig wieder neu herausbildeten und mal als Facettenaugen, mal als Säugetieraugen und mal als Sehorgane von einer Art manifestierten, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor erblickt hatte. Dieses Ding ist sofort auf mich zugerannt und hat versucht, mich zu zerfetzen. Nur weil ich die Räder in die Hand genommen habe, in meinem Enjilla-Laden verschwunden bin und mich deaktiviert habe, habe ich überlebt. Irgendwie schien dieses Wesen selbst bei Robotern wie mir feststellen zu können, ob wir gerade aktiviert sind. An unbelebten Objekten hatte es kein Interesse. Als mein sieben-Tage-Timer, den ich mir sicherheitshalber gestellt hatte, abgelaufen war und ich mich wieder einschaltete, hatte ich große Angst, dass das Ding vielleicht erneut nach mir suchen würde. Aber im Inneren meines geliebten Enjilla-Ladens schien ich sicher zu sein. Zwar sah ich das Wesen - und sogar mehrere seiner Art, die, wie ich vermute, ebenfalls vom Himmel gefallen waren - oft durchs Fenster und manchmal kamen sie erschreckend nah an meinen Laden heran oder drückten eines ihrer vielen unförmigen Augen ans Fenster, aber sie versuchten nie hineinzugelangen, und so blieb ich lange Zeit im Inneren und stellte meine Runden ein. Irgendwann sah sich sie dann immer seltener und zuletzt überhaupt nicht mehr. Als ich drei Wochen lang keine einzige Kreatur zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, habe ich meine übliche Routine wieder aufgenommen. Anfangs zögerlich und vorsichtig. Später aber wieder genauso wie zuvor, ohne dass die Kreaturen, die ich mangels eines besseren Begriffs als "Faller" bezeichnete, je wieder auf mich aufmerksam geworden sind." Kreaturen, die aus dem Himmel kamen? Diese Vorstellung löste Beklemmung in mir aus. Erst recht, wenn ich die seltsamen Wolken über uns betrachtete. Es war nicht schwer, sich auszumalen, dass sich in diesen verwirrenden, knotigen, sich ständig in Bewegung befindlichen Wolkenmassen ein Spalt auftat und etwas Gefährliches ausspuckte. Doch was für Kreaturen könnten das sein? Waren es Außerirdische? Oder eher die Ergebnisse zweifelhafter militärischer Experimente? "Wohin sind diese Wesen verschwunden, Enjillo?", fragte ich. "Ich weiß es nicht genau", erwiderte der Tortilla-Roboter, "aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Stadt verlassen haben. Ich denke eher, dass sie sich irgendwo in den Geschäften oder Wohnhäusern eingenistet haben. Zu welchem Zweck, kann ich aber nicht sagen." Na wunderbar. Wenn ich also doch endlich einen Knowledge-Shop finden sollte, konnte ich gleich damit rechnen, dort von blutgierigen Monstern überfallen zu werden. Zwar hatte ich ähnliche Situationen schon dutzende Male erfolgreich überstanden, jedoch war ich da verdammt gut bewaffnet gewesen, hatte Mike - und manchmal auch Katja - an meiner Seite gehabt und hatte den Vorteil genossen, nicht sterben zu können. Nun aber war der einzige, der mir vielleicht würde helfen können, ein geschwätziger Werbe-Roboter. Ich konnte eigentlich nur hoffen, dass diese Wesen eine ernsthafte Phobie vor hilflosen Männern hatten. Andererseits konnte ich mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass sie nicht einfach in mein Haus eingedrungen waren und mich ausgeweidet hatten, während ich mich noch in Dreamland befand. "Jetzt aber zu erfreulicheren Dingen, Amigo", sagte Enjillo, als er plötzlich anhielt, "Herzlich willkommen im Enjilla-Tempel!" Tatsächlich standen wir nun vor einem Laden, dessen Außenfassade einem alten Azteken- oder Maya-Tempel nachempfunden war, inklusive echter, wahrscheinlich speziell gezüchteter Pflanzen, die sich als noch immer lebendiger Rahmen um die Steinwand wanden. Diese Pflanzen stellten - abgesehen von den Insekten - die ersten Lebewesen dar, die ich bislang zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Die Tempelnachbildung unterschied sich vor allem dadurch von ihren historischen Vorbildern, dass die meisten der dargestellten Fratzen, Götter und Eingeborenen herzhaft in eine Enjilla bissen oder schwachsinnig grinsend und mit verdrehten Augen in unbekannte Sphären starrten. Soweit ich das von hier draußen beurteilen konnte, setzte sich das Klischee im Inneren mit Stufenpyramiden-Stühlen, Opfer-Altar-Tischen und entsprechender Wanddekoration fort. Auf mich wirkte das ganze äußerst albern, aber der Geruch, der nach außen drang, fachte dennoch meinen Appetit an. Leider kam mir erst jetzt wieder ein ganz anderes Problem in den Sinn. "Ich habe kein Geld", sagte ich zerknirscht. Leider hatte ich wirklich mein gesamtes Erspartes für die Dreamland-Hardware ausgegeben und meine monatlichen staatlichen Basis-Zahlungen wurden restlos von den Zugangskosten und der Ernährungs- und Heilungs-Flatrate für Theresa aufgefressen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, es gab überhaupt noch einen Staat, der die Zahlungen und Zugänge kontrollierte. "Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Amigo", sagte Enjillo fröhlich und nun mit noch deutlicherem pseudo- mexikanischem Akzent, "ich habe schon lange nicht mehr mit der Zentrale kommuniziert, aber das letzte Geld, das ich ihnen überweisen wollte, ist nicht mehr angekommen. Es gibt offenbar keine Software mehr, die Finanztransaktionen verarbeiten kann. Jedenfalls nicht bei der Enjilla AG, vielleicht aber auch weltweit. In beiden Fällen können wir meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach einfach so tun, als wäre das Geld abgeschafft worden. Sozialismus, Senior! Es gibt hier genügend Enjilla-Zutaten, die einfach nur herrenlos und unbeachtet herumliegen. Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden, wenn ein hungriger Desperado sich etwas davon genehmigt. Komm herein und such dir was Leckeres aus. Das geht alles aufs Haus." Kaum dass er das gesagt hatte, zwinkerte Enjillo mit seinen Kulleraugen und die gläserne Tür zum vermeintlichen Maya-Tempel öffnete sich. Im Inneren sah es keineswegs danach aus, dass der Laden seit mehr als elftausend Jahren von niemandem mehr besucht worden war. Die Tische und Stühle und der Boden waren blankgeputzt, kein Müll lag herum und auch die Theke sowie die große Preistafel, auf der ganz analog die verschiedenen Produkte angepriesen wurden, glänzten wie am ersten Tag. Offenbar war Enjillo nicht nur ein Werbe- und Verkaufs-, sondern auch ein Putzroboter. Enjillo begab sich sofort hinter die Verkaufstheke und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. "Was kann ich dir bringen, Amigo?", fragte er aufgeregt wie ein Kind, das mit seinem Vater "Kaufladen" spielt. Ich ließ meinen Blick über das Angebot schweifen: "Candy-Dream-Tex für bonbonbunte Träume", "Deus-Ex-Enjilla - Rede mit deinem inneren Gott", "Spicy-Hot-Hammer - bringt deine Hormone zum Kochen", "Ever-Happy-Sunshine - Lächle deine Sorgen fort", "Out-of-this-world - verliere den Kontakt zur Realität und entdecke Welten, wie du sie dir noch nie zuvor erträumt hast", und und und. "Welcher davon knallt am wenigsten", fragte ich, "und was ist da - außer Drogen - überhaupt drin? ich meine so Dinge wie Salat, Tomaten, Mais, Hähnchen und dergleichen. Irgendwie steht dazu nichts auf der Tafel." "Ich könnt dir den My-First-Enjilla von der Kinderkarte empfehlen. Gibt dir nur eine leichte Euphorie und sollte dein logisches Denken nicht zu sehr belasten, auch wenn meine Analyse ergab, dass du auch etwas Stärkeres vertragen könntest, um deine Nerven zu beruhigen. Aber wenn du das nicht willst... nun, der Kunde ist König. Was die sonstigen Zutaten betrifft, so bestimmen wir die individuell nach dem momentanen Geschmack des Kunden. Das war eigentlich zu deiner Zeit schon Standard in der Gastronomie. Es wundert mich, dass du nichts mehr davon weißt", sagte Enjillo. "Ich habe sehr lange... geschlafen.", wandte ich ein, "da vergisst man schon mal das ein oder andere" "Dreamland, nicht wahr?", vermutete der Roboter, der offensichtlich doch eine Menge mehr über unsere Welt wusste als ich, "anscheinend ist dieser ganze Virtual-Reality-Blödsinn doch nicht so nebenwirkungsfrei, wie manche der Damen und Herren Politiker immer behauptet haben, während sie die guten Enjillas und andere, weniger schmackhafte Produkte mit bewusstseinserweiternden Eigenschaften in den Dreck gezogen haben." Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einer geradezu heiligen Überzeugung, und selbst wenn das eigentlich nicht möglich sein sollte, glaubte ich ein wütendes Funkeln in seinen Comicaugen erkennen zu können. Ein politischer Roboter, dachte ich amüsiert, selbst in dieser langweiligen Welt warteten noch Wunder. "Das war meine eigene Schuld. Ich war vielleicht ein wenig zu vergnügungssüchtig und hab ingame den ein oder anderen zweifelhaften Deal abgeschlossen. Aber jetzt genug davon. Ich will endlich einen von diesen Enjillas probieren, von denen du die ganze Zeit redest. Vorausgesetzt, sie sind nach all der Zeit noch genießbar." "Natürlich", sagte der Roboter beleidigt, "denkst du, ich würde dir irgendeinen vergammelten Mist andrehen? Alle Zutaten verfügen natürlich über High-Performance-Nano-Fresher, winzige, wartungsfreie Roboter, die Pilze, unerwünschte Bakterien und andere schädliche Stoffe zuverlässig zertrümmern. Das hier ist nicht irgendeine dreckige Hinterhofbude, sondern ein Tempel des Genusses!" "Jetzt dreh nicht gleich ab. Nach über elftausend Jahren sollte so eine Frage doch erlaubt sein. Muss ich irgendetwas tun, damit du meine Vorlieben analysieren kannst?" "Nicht nötig", antwortete Enjillo stolz und offenbar versöhnt, "das habe ich längst erledigt." Plötzlich aktivierte sich der Nahrungsdrucker, der auf der Theke stand und produzierte direkt vor meinen Augen einen aromatisch duftenden Tortilla-Wrap mit Tomaten, Frischkäse, Cheddar, Kidneybohnen, Mais und... Broccoli. Auf letztere Zutat wäre ich selbst nie gekommen, aber jetzt, wo ich sie vor mir sah, musste ich zugeben, dass das eigentlich eine ziemlich gute Idee war. "Nehmen musst du ihn dir selber, Amigo. Ich habe leider keine Hände", sagte Enjillo entschuldigend. "Wie hast du es dann geschafft, hier alles so sauber zu halten?", fragte ich, während ich den dampfenden Enjilla in die Hand nahm, das würzige Aroma genoss und letztlich herzhaft hineinbiss. Das Gemüse und alle anderen Zutaten schmeckten so, als wäre sie gerade erst frisch hergestellt worden, und auch wenn ich nach irgendwelchen geschmacklichen Anzeichen für die Beimengung der psychoaktiven Stoffe suchte, entdeckte ich sie nicht. "Ich sauge Staub und andere Verunreinigungen in mich hinein und löse sie in ihre Atome auf", antwortete Enjillo und öffnete zum Beweis kurz eine versteckte Klappe in seinem Rumpf, "das ist weitaus effektiver als sie mechanisch zu entfernen." "Macht Sinn", sagte ich kauend und nahm einen weiteren Bissen. Fast augenblicklich merkte ich, wie sich Entspannung in mir ausbreitete und mein Kopf sich leichter anfühlte. Wenn sie das hier Kindern gaben, mochte ich gar nicht wissen, wie erst der Stoff für Erwachsene reinballerte. Nach einem weiteren Bissen merkte ich, wie meine Mundwinkel nach oben wanderten. Allein schon wieder etwas zu essen tat unsäglich gut, und eigentlich war die reale Welt doch gar nicht so schlecht. Es gab so viel zu entdecken und außerdem hatte ich hier draußen auch noch einen Freund gefunden. Einen echten und wahren Freund ... "Ich habe dich belogen, Amigo", sagte Enjillo plötzlich und ohne die Euphorie, die mich erfasst hatte, hätte ich wahrscheinlich den Bissen ausgespuckt, auf dem ich gerade herumkaute. So aber beobachtete ich meine aufkommende Panik nur wie ein fernes Naturereignis und fragte lediglich neugierig, "Inwiefern denn, mein Freund?" "Ich weiß durchaus, wo sich der nächste Knowledge-Shop befindet", antwortete der Tortilla-Roboter und rollte dabei hinter der Verkaufstheke hervor und direkt auf mich zu. "Warum hast du mir dann nichts davon erzählt?" "Weil ich so lange für niemanden Enjillas zubereiten konnte, Amigo. Ich wollte mich endlich einmal wieder gebraucht fühlen. Wenn ich dir direkt gesagt hätte, wo du den Shop findest, hättest du mich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit sofort verlassen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Das verstehst du doch, oder Amigo?" "Natürlich", sagte ich und meinte es auch so. Schließlich wollte am Ende doch jeder gebraucht werden, oder etwa nicht? "Wie komme ich... wie... bringst du mich dahin?", stammelte ich und merkte, dass die Welt um mich noch unschärfer wurde und sich gleichzeitig von mir entfernte, ganz so als hätte man sie in Watte gepackt. "Natürlich, Amigo. Auf Enjillo kannst du dich verlassen", versprach er, "und keine Sorge wegen der Benommenheit. Wenn du erst draußen bist, wird es dir besser gehn." Dann rollte der Roboter auf die Tür zu und ich stolperte ihm hinterher. Tatsächlich verging ein Teil meiner Benommenheit bereits kurz nachdem wir wieder auf die Straße hinausgetreten waren. Jedoch wäre es übertrieben gewesen zu behaupten, dass ich wieder nüchtern wurde. Zwar hatte ich meine Reflexe wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und sogar die fast schon unheimliche Euphorie wurde etwas gedämpft, aber dafür fühlte sich nun alles... überzeichnet an, fast so als würde ich mich durch ein altes Ölgemälde bewegen, was ich in Dreamland wirklich schon einmal getan hatte. Damals war es ziemlich lustig gewesen. Diesmal jedoch ... Einmal mehr blickte ich zum Himmel hinauf und hatte das Gefühl, dass er noch einmal einige Meter näher an uns herangerückt war. Von meinem kritischen Verstand war noch genug übrig, um mich zu fragen, ob dieser Eindruck auf den Enjilla zurückzuführen war, aber zum einen hatte ich schon zuvor ähnliches beobachtet und zum anderen hatten die knochenweißen, sich immer schneller windenden Wolkenwirbel schon die Spitze jenes hohen, fernen Wolkenkratzers verschluckt, der seinen Namen noch vor kurzem rein metaphorisch getragen hatte. "Was stimmt mit dem Himmel nicht?", sprach ich halb zu Enjillo und halb zu mir selbst. "Ich weiß es nicht genau, Amigo", antwortete Enjillo, "vielleicht irgendeine Waffe, die die Menschen erschaffen haben, um sich gegenseitig auszulöschen, vielleicht die Atmosphäre, die außer Kontrolle geraten ist, womöglich auch irgendeine Teufelei, die diese Faller ausgeheckt haben. Gelegentlich bewegen sich die Wolken bis auf den Boden hinab und bleiben dort einige Stunden, Tage oder sogar Wochen, bevor sie wieder ihren gewohnten Platz einnehmen. Mir und meinen Enjillas hat dieses Phänomen bislang nicht geschadet, aber ich weiß nicht, wie es sich auf Menschen auswirkt. Gut möglich, dass die Wolken giftige oder schwach ätzende Verbindungen enthalten." Fantastisch, dachte ich, noch ein Grund sich zu beeilen. Aufkommende Panik zerriss zumindest kurzfristig den drogeninduzierten Schleier der Euphorie. "Wo ist jetzt dieser Knowledge-Shop?", fragte ich, "Du hast gesagt, dass du mich hinbringst." "Und ich stehe zu meinem Wort, Amigo", sagte Enjillo beinah schon feierlich, "allerdings bin ich schon ein wenig enttäuscht von dir" "Wieso?", fragte ich irritiert. "Nun, WENN MAN JEMANDEM EINEN VERDAMMTEN ENJILLA SCHENKT, DEN ER SICH GIERIG INS MAUL SCHIEBT, ERWARTET MAN VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL EIN WENIG DANKBARKEIT!", schrie mir der Roboter entgegen und für einen Moment glaubte ich in seinen lustigen Augen einen regelrecht vernichtenden Zorn zu erkennen. "Es tut mir leid, ich... ich...", stotterte ich vollkommen entgeistert, während ich wieder ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ladentür zurückwich. "ICH WILL KEINE BESCHISSENE ENTSCHULDIGUNG, ICH WILL WISSEN, OB DIR DAS VERFICKTE DING GESCHMECKT HAT!", donnerte Enjillo und fuhr dabei langsam auf mich zu. Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, wegzurennen und vielleicht auf eines der Hausdächer zu flüchten, aber dafür war ich schlicht zu überrumpelt. "Es... es hat mir geschmeckt, gottverdammt!", antwortete ich in der Hoffnung, den Wutausbruch dieses offenbar wahnsinnig gewordenen Werbe-Roboters irgendwie stoppen zu können, "Es war das Beste, was ich seit langem gegessen hatte." Was die reale Welt betraf, mochte das sogar stimmen. Dass die vielen Gelage in den Adelshäusern, Regierungssitzen und Kommandozentralen diverser Dreamland-Welten, die ich in meiner Funktion als Held und Messias besucht hatte, noch um Längen besser gewesen waren, erwähnte ich lieber nicht. "Das freut mich", sagte Enjillo nun wieder deutlich ruhiger und hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgetickt bin, Amigo, aber Enjillas sind mein Lebensinhalt, musst du wissen. Bei diesem Thema bin ich sehr sensibel." "Habe ich gemerkt", sagte ich noch immer zutiefst erschrocken und fügte sicherheitshalber hinzu, "ich wollte dich aber nicht verletzen. Ich bin nur nach dem langen Schlaf ein wenig zerstreut." "Schwamm drüber", sagte Enjillo und zwinkerte beschwichtigend mit seinen Kulleraugen, "Wenn du magst, bringe ich dich jetzt zum Knowledge-Shop." Ich nickte. Sofort rollte Enjillo los, und der Weg, den er daraufhin mit mir im Schlepptau zurücklegte, war dermaßen verwirrend, dass ich ihn garantiert niemals alleine gefunden hätte. Dennoch - oder gerade deswegen - versuchte ich ihn mir genau einzuprägen. Während ich ihm schweigend folgte und immer wieder Blicke zur sich stetig weiter herabsenkenden Wolkendecke oder über meine Schulter warf - wo ich stets befürchtete, jene "Faller" zu erblicken, von denen Enjillo gesprochen hatte - fragte ich mich, wie ich es schaffen sollte, in diesen Knowledge-Shop und lebendig wieder herauszufinden, wenn tatsächlich diese Monster darin lauern sollten. Umso mehr, wenn ich nicht mal genau wusste, wo sich das, was ich suchte, befand. Hinzu kam, dass mir das Denken nicht eben leicht fiel. Das hatte zwei Gründe. Zum einen war die benebelnde Wirkung des Enjillas noch immer nicht ganz verschwunden und zum anderen spürte ich, wie sich langsam, aber sicher die typischen Dreamland-Entzugserscheinungen zeigten, wie ich sie vor meinem vollständigen Eintauchen in die virtuelle Welt noch häufiger erlebt hatte. Mein Rücken begann schon zu zittern und mein Schweiß war kalt und roch bereits sauer. Wenn ich Pech hatte, würden bald die unkontrollierten Zuckungen beginnen, die zwar nicht bei jedem Entzug auftraten und selten länger als eine halbe Stunde dauerten, aber doch sehr unangenehm werden konnten. Dazu gesellte sich der wachsende Wunsch, mich endlich wieder ans System anzuschließen und Mike und Katja wiederzusehen. Ein Wunsch, der dadurch, dass seine Erfüllung im Moment außer Reichweite lag, nur noch größer wurde. "Wann sind wir endlich da?", fragte ich. "Gleich", antwortete Enjillo, ohne sich umzudrehen, "nur Geduld, Amigo". Diese Blechbüchse hatte leicht reden, dachte ich. Ohnehin fragte ich mich immer mehr, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Enjillos Gesellschaft zu suchen. Immerhin hatte er ja vor kurzem erst bewiesen, wie sehr er zu Stimmungsschwankungen neigte. Vielleicht führte er mich ja nur in irgendeine Falle, um mich dort fachgerecht zu zerlegen. Zwar schien er keine Arme zu haben, aber was wusste ich schon, welche Möglichkeiten ihm darüber hinaus zur Verfügung standen? Andererseits war er gerade so ziemlich meine einzige Chance, dieses Drecksloch aus staubigen Straßen, gespenstischen Läden und ewig gleichen Häusern wieder zu verlassen, an dem ich von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger Gefallen fand, und - mal ehrlich - wer ein paar tausend Jahre lang sinnlos nach Kunden Ausschau hält und dann nichts weiter als bizarre Monster fand, dem konnte man wohl schon ein wenig schlechte Laune zugestehen, selbst wenn er ein Roboter war. "Amigo", ertönte plötzlich Enjillos stark akzentbehaftete Stimme, "Wir sind da." Ich blickte auf und sah ein Ladengeschäft, welches sich kaum von all den anderen unterschied, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass in großer, silberner retro-futuristischer Schrift "Knowledge Shop" darüber stand. Zudem verzichtete das Geschäft auf ein Schaufenster und listete stattdessen an der Ladenfront einige der angebotenen Produkte auf. Unter anderem war von "130 verschiedenen Kampfsportarten", "8.500 zeitgenössischen und historischen Sprachen und Dialekten", "Vielfältigen sexuellen und sozialen Techniken" und einer "umfassenden Bibliothek an technischen und wissenschaftlichen Kenntnissen" die Rede. Gerade letzteres weckte natürlich mein Interesse. Die Kampfsportarten mochten vielleicht auch hilfreich sein, aber zum einen wusste ich nicht, ob ich damit wirklich gegen die Faller ankäme, und zum anderen würde jede Sekunde, die ich dort drin verbrachte, die Wahrscheinlichkeit meines Todes nur weiter erhöhen. "Befinden sich Faller dort drin?", fragte ich Enjillo und betrachtete dabei die dunkle Fassade des flachen Gebäudes. Es sah eigentlich harmlos aus, aber das konnte natürlich täuschen. "Ich weiß es nicht, Amigo", antwortete er, "Ich bin ein Roboter, kein Hellseher. Aber wenn du etwas Bestimmtes suchst, kann ich dir gerne helfen, es zu finden, auch wenn ich nicht besonders viel Lust darauf habe, diesen Geschöpfen erneut zu begegnen." "Du bist bereit, mit mir zu kommen?", fragte ich überrascht. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass mir Enjillo nur den Weg zeigen und sich dann wieder verkrümeln würde. "Natürlich, Amigo. Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht scharf darauf, aber ich werde dich auch nicht im Stich lassen. Seit ich dich getroffen habe, ist endlich wieder etwas los, und trotz deiner kleinen Unhöflichkeit bezüglich der Enjillas halte ich dich für schwer in Ordnung. Ich würde uns beide sogar gerne als Freunde betrachten, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Freunde? Womöglich hatte ich den kleinen Kerl falsch eingeschätzt. "Was mich betrifft, können wir gerne Freunde sein", sagte ich, auch wenn ich mir dabei ein wenig vorkam wie im Kindergarten. Selbst die Freundschaft zu Mike hatte sich erst über die Zeit herausgebildet, wie es nun einmal bei Erwachsenen normal war, und meine Liebe zu Katja hat sich sogar erst über Jahre entwickelt. Andererseits stand ich hier inmitten der Endzeit mit einem sprechenden Tortilla-Wrap vor einem potenziell monsterverseuchten Laden, während der Himmel dabei war, mir auf den Kopf zu fallen. Warum also dachte ich überhaupt noch in Kategorien wie "Normal" und "Unnormal"? "Wunderbar!", sagte Enjillo mit fast schon kindlicher Freude, "Und was kann ich für meinen neuen Freund tun?" "Du verfügst nicht zufällig über irgendwelche Waffen?", fragte ich ohne viel Hoffnung. "Nein, leider nicht", antwortete der Roboter, "aber ich bin schnell und gut darin, mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich suchen soll, brauchst du es mir nur zu sagen." "Das würde mir auch schon helfen", antwortete ich, "ich brauche Wissen darüber, wie man eine Solaranlage repariert. Vielleicht können wir uns ja aufteilen". Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass dies der letzte Satz eines bedauernswerten Nebencharakters in jeder zweiten Horrorgeschichte war, aber in diesem Fall wäre mir Enjillo in einem Kampf ja auch keine große Hilfe. "Das ist eine gute Idee, Amigo. So finden wir das Modul sicher schneller." "Ich denke auch", sagte ich, "Dann bringen wir es mal hinter uns." Das Innere des Knowledge-Shops erinnerte weniger an einen modernen Laden für digitale Implantate als an eine Bibliothek aus dem zwanzigsten oder einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Wie altertümliche Disketten oder CDs waren die verschiedenen Wissensmodule ordentlich in langen Reihen über- und nebeneinander sortiert und steckten in durchsichtigen Plastikhüllen. Die Regale reichten dabei zwar nicht ganz bis zur Decke, waren aber doch so hoch, dass ich mich würde strecken müssen, um die Module in den obersten Regalreihen zu erreichen. Die verschiedenen Regale waren mit handgeschriebenen Schildern gekennzeichnet. All dies war sicher dem zuletzt um sich greifenden Retro-Trend geschuldet und kam mir genauso entgegen wie es meine Situation verkomplizierte. Früher waren die Knowledge Shops winzig gewesen. Sie hatten nur aus ein paar Werbetafeln und einem Scanner bestanden, der das gewünschte Wissen aus einem herauslas und zugleich den Kontostand und - wegen des Erwerbsverbots für Kriminelle - eventuelle Vorstrafen gecheckt hatte. Nach erfolgter Prüfung wurde das Wissen drahtlos in das Gehirn des Käufers übertragen. Niemand hätte sich in solch einem Laden verstecken können und ich wäre in fünf Sekunden wieder draußen gewesen, aber andererseits hätte ich wegen meines blankgeputzten Kontos gar nicht erst die Chance gehabt, an das benötigte Wissen zu gelangen. Doch glücklicherweise hatten viele Menschen zwischenzeitlich den Wunsch entwickelt, wieder etwas in der Hand zu haben, eine reale, stoffliche Erfahrung mit physischen Datenträgern, einem echten Ladengeschäft und sogar menschlichem Personal zu erleben. Es gab ihnen zumindest die Illusion, wie Gelehrte früherer Zeiten nach Wissen zu forschen, auch wenn das natürlich am Ende nichts als Selbstbetrug war. Immerhin brachte es aber die praktische Möglichkeit mit sich, Wissen zu stehlen, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Beschriftungen an den beiden dunklen Holzregalen, die direkt gegenüber des Eingangs an der Wand lehnten, und entdeckte zu meiner Linken "Viktorianische Modestile" und zu meiner Rechten "Pflanzliche Biologie". Rechts von mir befand sich ein kleiner, unbesetzter Kassenbereich, an dem ein Seitengang mit weiteren Regalen vorbeiführte. Ein weiterer Gang verlief links. "Ich nehme die rechte Seite", entschied ich, da es sich bei Biologie immerhin um eine Wissenschaft handelte, schien mir die Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier bald auf die gesuchte Abteilung zu treffen, auf dieser Seite größer. "In Ordnung, Amigo", sagte Enjillo, rollte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon und verschwand auf der linken Seite. Kaum da sein lächerlicher Körper von dem altmodischen, gemauerten Gang verschluckt worden war, fühlte ich mich schrecklich allein. Es mochte zwar stimmen, dass mir Enjillos Anwesenheit keinen praktischen Vorteil bringen würde, aber psychologisch gesehen war die Präsenz eines anderen, nicht feindlich gesonnenen Wesens etwas sehr Tröstendes. Einsamkeit war der Feind des Mutes und so bekamen die gerade noch fast albern aussehenden Gänge mit einem Mal etwas Beklemmendes, unheilvoll Lockendes, und auch wenn ich nur wenige Meter vom Eingang entfernt war und durch ihn noch immer das rötliche Tageslicht sehen konnte, hatte ich das unangenehme Gefühl, dass die Tür jeden Moment zuschnappen und mich einsperren würde. Ich zwang mich mit höchster Willenskraft, einem aufkommenden Fluchtimpuls zu widerstehen, und begann letztlich doch damit, mich über den gestreiften Parkettboden in den von elektrischen Kunstfackeln erleuchteten Gang zu begeben. Während ich sorgsam auf Geräusche achtete, die sich von meinen eigenen Schritten und dem fernen, leisen Surren von Enjillos Rädern unterschieden, und zugleich die Regale musterte - immer bereit, meinen Blick zu senken und wegzulaufen - fragte ich mich, wo sich die Faller würden verstecken können. Soweit ich das überblicken konnte, war der Knowledge-Shop zwar überraschend weitläufig, dabei aber auch äußerst übersichtlich. Durch den massiven, verschwenderischen Mittelteil, der schätzungsweise drei Viertel der Fläche einnahm und der nur gelegentlich durch einen Quergang unterbrochen wurde, gab es eigentlich nur wenig gute Verstecke, erst recht für Kreaturen, die so groß waren, wie Enjillo sie beschrieben hatte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch keine Faller in diesem Shop, überlegte ich, sah mich aber gleichzeitig nicht in der Lage, daran zu glauben. Irgendetwas WAR hier. Das sagten die aufgestellten Haare auf meinen Armen, das sagte mein Rücken, der längst nicht mehr nur wegen des Entzugs zitterte, und das sagten gelegentliche, leise Geräusche gerade am Rande der Hörbarkeit. Ein verstohlenes Klacken nichtmenschlicher Füße, ein beiläufiges Scharen von Klauen, das Schmatzen von geöffneten Mäulern oder das fast unhörbare Schnüffeln eines grotesken Raubtieres, das die Witterung seiner Beute aufnahm. Die Faller waren hier - das wusste ich. Und doch sah ich sie nicht. Nicht in den dunklen, unbeleuchteten Verbindungsgängen, nicht an der niedrigen Decke und auch nicht in oder hinter einem der Regale. Noch nicht, jedenfalls. Und genauso wenig entdeckte ich das, wonach ich suchte. Ich fand hunderte von Modulen über Gartenpflege, Tischmanieren, Redewendungen, Atomphysik, Quantenmechanik und sogar über das Führen verschiedenster Kraftfahrzeuge und Fluggeräte, aber von dem Modul, welches ich eigentlich brauchte, sah ich keine Spur. Wo verdammt nochmal hatten die dieses Scheißding abgelegt? War es vielleicht möglich, dass sie diesen Wissensbereich überhaupt nicht führten? Das wäre dann natürlich die ultimative Katastrophe. Zwar würde ich es vielleicht im Drohnenladen versuchen können, wenn ich meine Angst überwinden konnte, aber ob ich es dann noch rechtzeitig nach Hause schaffen und die Solaranlage reparieren könnte, bevor die Wolken hinabsinken und mir im schlimmsten Fall die Atemwege verätzen würden, stand in den Sternen. Plötzlich hörte ich die schrille Stimme von Enjillo "ich hab das Modul gefunden, Amigo!" Endlich, dachte ich erleichtert und versuchte einzuordnen, wo er sich befand. Glücklicherweise schien er ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe mit mir zu sein und der nächste Verbindungsgang war nicht weit entfernt. Ich zögerte also nicht lange, stürmte auf den Gang zu und hindurch, sah an dessen Ende Enjillo, der - offenbar mit seinem integrierten Staubsauger - eines der Wissensmodule an seinem Tortilla-Körper angesaugt hatte. Doch nur einen Moment nach diesem erfreulichen Anblick sah ich aus dem rechten Augenwinkel, wie eine dürre, fast insektenhafte Klaue nach dem kleinen Roboter griff. "Vorsicht, Enjillo! Ein Faller!", rief ich warnend, als plötzlich direkt hinter ihm eine weitere Kreatur wie aus dem Nichts erschien. Ihr Anblick war so widerlich, so konträr zu jedem ästhetischen Empfinden, dass ich plötzlich nicht länger nur am Rücken, sondern am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ein breites, schiefes, nicht richtig schließendes Maul mit unregelmäßigen Zähnen, ein wasserkopfartiger Schädel mit blau glühenden Augen und fünf dürre Klauen, die sich nun allesamt um Enjillos kleinen Körper schlossen, ein verwachsener, krummer Rumpf, der mich entfernt an die Wolkenwirbel erinnerte und eine so fremdartige Aura, dass es durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein Loch in die Realität zu schneiden schien. Schon glaubte ich ein schrilles Quietschen zu hören, so als würden die Klauen des Wesens den quirligen Werbe-Roboter zu zerquetschen versuchten. Erst jetzt schien Enjillo zu begreifen, in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Seine Comicaugen weiteten sich voller Schrecken. "Rette dich, Amigo!", rief er panisch, "Nimm das hier und lauf weg!" Dann erklang ein lautes Zischen und kurz darauf knallte das Modul, welches eben noch wie ein Geist vor Enjillos Körper geschwebt hatte, gegen meine Brust, wo ich es reflexartig auffing. Offensichtlich konnte der Roboter nicht nur Luft ansaugen, sondern auch abstoßen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil überlegte ich ernsthaft, wie ich meinen mechanischen "Freund", der nun trotz sich wild drehender Räder langsam den Gang hinuntergeschleift wurde, aus den Klauen des Fallers befreien könnte, als plötzlich der zweite Faller in meinem Blickfeld erschien. Sein Kopf war sogar noch deformierter als der des ersten und die darin lauernden Zähne beschämten selbst Anglerfische. Zudem besaß er neben gleich sieben unterschiedlich langen und großen Klauen auch noch eine ganze Reihe von Tentakeln und dazu noch einen Arm, an dessen Ende sich ein weiteres Maul befand. Vor allem aber sah er mir direkt in die Augen. Und sein Blick erzählte mir stumm davon, wie sehr er sich darauf freute, mich in seine Gewalt zu bringen und mit mir all die Dinge anzustellen, zu denen ein mechanischer Gefangener nichts taugte. In diesem Moment entschied ich, dass ein Werbe-Roboter eben nur ein Werbe-Roboter war, selbst wenn er einen tausendmal "Freund" oder "Amigo" nannte, und nahm die Beine in die Hand. "Ich bin froh, dich kennengelernt zu haben, Amigo" war das letzte, was ich noch von Enjillo hörte, und obwohl sein wehmütiger, aufrichtig dankbarer Tonfall trotz allem mein Herz rührte, war die Angst das vorherrschende Gefühl. Hinter mir hörte ich die Schritte des Fallers, dessen lange Beine in schnellem Tempo über das Parkett fegten und dessen viele Extremitäten im Laufen immer wieder scheppernd gegen die Wände schlugen. Ich holte alles aus meinem lange nicht mehr so richtig belasteten Körper heraus, bog schlitternd in den Hauptgang ein - wobei ich aus dem Augenwinkel noch erkannte, wie verdammt dicht mir das Vieh auf den Fersen war - und stürmte auf die Tür zu, die zum Glück immer noch geöffnet war. Ohne langsamer zu werden, sprintete ich hindurch, während ich dicht bei mir ein schmatzendes Geräusch hörte, gefolgt von einem Luftzug und einem leisen Klacken. Erst jetzt begriff ich, dass dieses Monster bereits nach mir geschnappt hatte und mich um ein Haar erwischt hätte. Die auf diese Erkenntnis folgende Todesangst gab mir neue Kraft. Auch wenn ich es nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte weiter und fegte wie von Sinnen über die leeren Straßen, in der Hoffnung, nicht in die völlig falsche Richtung zu laufen. Nach wie vor hörte ich die klackenden Schritte des Ungeheuers und rechnete jeden Moment mit einem weiteren, diesmal besser gezielten Biss. Meine Lungen brannten. Mein Kopf brummte vor Schwindel. Meine Kleidung enthielt mehr Schweiß als Stoff und meine Muskeln zitterten und bebten wie bei einem heruntergekommenen Junkie. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich dieses Tempo noch würde durchhalten können. Kurz dachte ich daran, in eines der herumstehenden E-Autos zu steigen. Sie würden nicht verschlossen sein, da sie ein paar Jahre vor meinem endgültigen Abtauchen in die Tiefen von Dreamland zum Allgemeineigentum erklärt worden waren. Trotzdem würde schon allein das Einsteigen und Starten zu lange dauern, selbst wenn die Autos nach all den Jahren noch funktionieren sollten. Plötzlich sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln den Drohnen-Shop und auch das gespenstische Café, welches ich bereits beim Beginn meiner Expedition in die reale Welt erblickt hatte. Ich hatte den Rand der Fußgängerzone erreicht und lebte nach wie vor. Freudentränen flossen unkontrolliert meine Wangen hinab und die Erleichterung war derart heftig, dass ich ins Straucheln geriet. Nein verdammt, nicht jetzt, dachte ich. Zum Glück schaffte ich es, nicht nur nicht hinzufallen, sondern auch weiterzulaufen. Trotzdem war mir klar, dass dies mein Ende sein würde. Das Ding würde gleich seinen Kiefer oder seine Klauen um mich schließen und sich über mein saftiges Fleisch hermachen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund geschah das nicht. Ich verschwendete keine Zeit mit der Frage nach dem Warum, sondern rannte zielstrebig auf mein Haus zu. Im Grunde hatte ich zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich versuchte aufs Dach zu gelangen und den Schaden zu reparieren in der Hoffnung, dass mir das Ding nicht hinauf folgte, was angesichts seiner vielen Gliedmaßen eine ziemlich gewagte These war. Oder ich flüchtete in meine Wohnung und hoffte, dass es mir nicht folgen und irgendwann das Interesse verlieren würde, und harrte dort ohne Nahrung und Wasser aus, bis sich der Faller wieder verzog. Falls er das tat. Meine Entscheidung fiel, als ich zum ersten Mal seit meiner Flucht wieder zum Himmel hinaufsah. Die Wolken befanden sich nun keine zehn Meter mehr über meinem Kopf und wirkten dabei so massiv wie eine Betondecke. Die weißlichen, wurmartigen Bänder, die sich in den rostroten Wolkenmassen wie Teile einer gigantischen Maschine drehten, erweckten den Eindruck, nur darauf zu warten, meinen Körper in ihrem Malstrom zu zerren und genüsslich auseinanderzureißen. Wenn der Himmel sich erst einmal vollständig hinabgesenkt haben würde, wäre ich in meinem Haus eingesperrt und würde verdursten oder verhungern, wenn ich nicht vorher vor lauter Angst, Langeweile, Ungewissheit und Entzugserscheinungen wahnsinnig werden würde. Hinzu käme, dass ich ohne funktionierende Außensensoren nicht wissen würde, ob und wann die Wolken sich wieder anheben würden. Und selbst wenn ich in diesem Punkt Glück hätte, könnte ich noch immer dem Faller in die Arme laufen, denn es war alles andere als sicher, dass die Wolken auch ihm schaden würden. Also setzte ich alles auf eine Karte, rannte statt auf die Tür auf eine der Seitenwände meines Hauses zu, sprang, ergriff die Dachkante und zog mich mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung daran hoch, wobei ich praktisch den Atem der Kreatur im Nacken spürte. Als ich mich mit schmerzenden Armen wieder aufrichtete, war der Faller verschwunden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich verborgen haben könnte, dachte aber nicht weiter darüber nach, sondern nahm das Modul, welches tatsächlich den Namen "Aufbau und Instandsetzung von Solaranlagen" trug, aus seiner transparenten Hülle und rammte es mir förmlich in die Buchse an meinem Kopf, bis sie den Kontakt mit meinem Hirn herstellte. Alles, was ich spürte, war ein leichtes Ziehen, als ich dann jedoch einen Blick auf die defekte Solaranlage warf, war mir sofort klar, was ich tun musste. Wie ein Schlafwandler beugte ich mich hinab und führte fast automatisch eine Reihe von Handgriffen aus, auf die ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden niemals gekommen wäre. Obwohl ich bei meiner Flucht vergessen hatte, mir Werkzeug zu besorgen, und nur das Multitool besaß, kam ich gut voran. Lediglich zwei Dinge bereiten mir Sorgen. Zum einen rückte die Wolkendecke immer dichter an mich heran und ich begann bereits einen unangenehmen, schwefeligen Geruch in meiner Nase wahrzunehmen, der zunehmend in Nase, Lunge und Luftröhre brannte. Sie war sogar schon so nah gekommen, dass ich mich bücken musste, um nicht mit dem Kopf hineinzugeraten. Zum anderen war der Splitter, der den ganzen Schlamassel überhaupt erst verursacht hatte, genauso verschwunden wie der Faller. Gab es zwischen beiden womöglich einen Zusammenhang? Immerhin war der Splitter ja auch aus den Wolken gefallen, und wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, hatte seine Oberfläche ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit der Haut der Faller. Dieser Gedanke machte mir Angst, aber letztlich waren die Wolken das drängendere Problem, weswegen ich mich darauf konzentrierte, die Reparaturen so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Schweiß rann von meiner Stirn, Angst rauschte wie Blut durch meine Adern und einige Male dachte ich, dass mir das Atmen inmitten all der ungesunden Dämpfe nicht mehr gelingen würde. Aber letztlich schaffte ich es trotzdem, die Reparatur zu vollenden, ohne von den Wolken verschluckt oder von einem Faller überrascht zu werden, selbst wenn ich die letzten Handgriffe bereits im Liegen ausführen musste und sich die weißen Wirbel am Ende nur noch knapp oberhalb meiner Haarspitzen befanden. Meine Reparatur war ein Provisorium und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie noch einmal ein paar tausend Jahre halten würde, aber immerhin war ich mir sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Meinen Körper so nah wie möglich am Dach haltend robbte ich zu jener Seite des Gebäudes, auf der sich auch mein Hauseingang befand, und ließ mich fallen, wobei ich meinen Sturz dadurch abfederte, dass ich mich an der Dachkante festhielt. Ich landete sanft auf dem Boden direkt vor meiner Tür und war erleichtert, nun wieder ein bisschen mehr Raum zwischen meinem Kopf und diesen unheilvollen Himmelswalzen zu haben. Von dem Faller war nach wie vor nichts zu sehen. Versteckte er sich womöglich im Inneren? Enjillo hatte doch erwähnt, dass manche von ihnen in den Häusern Zuflucht gesucht hatten. Bezog sich das wirklich nur auf die offenstehenden Gebäude? Nun, dachte ich, es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Ich presste meinen Zeigefinger auf den Sensor und sagte "Öffnen!". Als die Kombination aus Stimmerkennung und DNA-Sensor die Tür aufschwingen ließ, rechnete ich mit dem Schlimmsten. Das einzige, was mich erwartete, als ich eintrat und die Tür gleich wieder hinter mir schloss, war jedoch die melodische Stimme von Theresa. "Hallo Daniel, ich habe dich vermisst. Hast du nicht Lust, ein wenig Zeit in Dreamland zu verbringen?", flötete sie. Offenbar hatte es funktioniert. "Oh ja", sagte ich laut, "Gottverdammt ja!" Tatsächlich konnte ich es kaum erwarten, mich wieder in diese viel bessere Welt zu vertiefen. Von der realen Welt hatte ich weiß Gott genug, aber immerhin hätte ich Mike und Katja eine Menge zu berichten. "Beeindruckend, Cowboy" würde Mike sicher sagen und Katja würde mit ihrer üblichen, gespielten Gleichgültigkeit reagieren und eine witzige Bemerkung dazu machen. Aus ihren Augen jedoch würde die aufrichtige Wertschätzung und Ankerkennung sprechen, die ich mir heute verdammt nochmal verdient hatte. Während ich mich auf die Liege legte und darauf wartete, dass Theresa mich wieder mit meiner wahren Heimat verband, dachte ich mit einer Mischung aus Schuldgefühlen und Trauer an Enjillo. Der kleine Kerl mochte nervig und manchmal jähzornig gewesen sein, aber letzten Endes war er einer von den Guten gewesen. Ohne seine selbstlose Tat wäre ich wahrscheinlich verloren gewesen. Es tat mir wirklich leid, dass ihn so ein schweres Schicksal ereilt hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite war seine Existenz als einsamer Roboter ohne Aufgabe und ohne Geschöpfe, denen er Enjillas verkaufen konnte, nicht weniger grausam gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er - trotz allem - Erlösung gefunden. Vielleicht würde ich mir in Dreamland ebenfalls einen kleinen Roboter suchen. Das Konzept gefiel mir eigentlich ganz gut. Aber auf keinen Fall durfte er etwas mit Tortillas zu tun haben oder einen mexikanischen Akzent besitzen. Davon hatte ich wirklich genug. Inzwischen hatte Theresa alle nötigen Kabel und Versorgungsleitungen an meinem Körper befestigt und ich fühlte, wie die harte, wirkliche Welt um mich herum zu verblassen begann. Es gab so viel zu entdecken, zu erschaffen, zu erträumen. Genug für weitere elftausend Jahre und noch darüber hinaus. Mein erster Anlaufpunkt würde aber das "Dead Guy's Rest" sein, jene gemütliche Bar auf dem Steppenplaneten Dranwe, den ich zusammen mit Katja, Mike und einer Armee aus Rebellen, Söldnern und befreiten Sklaven vom Joch des Kollektivs von Aon befreit hatte. Als mein Aufenthalt in Dreamland so ruppig unterbrochen worden war, hatten wir uns gerade von den Einwohnern als Helden feiern lassen. Tatsächlich fand ich mich im "Dead Guy's Rest" wieder. Sogar am gleichen Platz, an dem ich eben noch mit Mike und den anderen Karten gespielt hatte. Selbst mein äußerst mieses Blatt lag noch vor mir und das Glas mit dem exotischen Saft aus roten Felsenspinnen und scharfen Steppenäpfeln stand noch halb gefüllt und aromatisch duftend vor mir. Die gleiche, blendende Mittagssonne schickte ihre sengenden Strahlen durch das staubige Fenster und selbst das Hanevische Bier von Mike und der doppelte Blue Evening von Katja befanden sich noch auf dem kleinen, schmutzigen Holztisch. Von meiner großen Liebe und meinem besten Freund jedoch gab es keine Spur, und auch sonst war kein einziger Gast in dem für gewöhnlich rappelvollen Laden zu sehen, auch wenn die digitale Jukebox noch immer jenen melancholischen, fast schon depressiven Country-Rock spielte, der für den Planeten charakteristisch war und der eine Art kulturellen Protest gegen das sehr helle, warme und von dauerndem Sonnenschein geprägten Wetter von Dranwe darstellte. Ich wollte aufstehen und mich umsehen, bemerkte aber zu meiner Überraschung, dass mir das nicht gelang. Was war da los? Stimmte irgendetwas mit Theresa nicht? War ihr Akku noch nicht ausreichend aufgeladen? Hatte ich doch einen Fehler bei der Reparatur gemacht? "Hallo Amigo", erklang plötzlich eine mir allzu bekannte Stimme, "Hübsch hast du es hier." Wie aus dem Nichts erschien der alberne Tortilla-Wrap-Körper von Enjillo in meinem Sichtfeld und blickte mich mit seinen großen Comicaugen an. Das wurde immer seltsamer. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Mischten sich jetzt auch noch meine Erinnerungen in die Simulation? War ich vielleicht nicht richtig verkabelt? "Theresa, Exit!", sprach ich das Notkommando, welches ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr angewendet hatte, in der Hoffnung, Dreamland auf diesem Weg wie gewohnt verlassen zu können. Aber nichts geschah. "Was machst du hier?", fragte ich Enjillo, während ich fieberhaft überlegte, wie ich die offensichtlich fehlerhafte Simulation sonst noch beenden könnte. "Ich besuche meinen alten Freund", erwiderte Enjillo und rollte ein wenig näher, "freust du dich nicht, mich zu sehen?". Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er das sagte, gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht. War er sauer, weil ich ihn zurückgelassen hatte? Eigentlich unmöglich. Es war ja nicht mal Enjillo. Nur eine Kopie in meinen Gedanken. "Natürlich, Enjilo", sagte ich laut, "ich dachte aber eigentlich, dass die Faller dich geschnappt hätten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir hier in Dreamland sind." Noch immer versuchte ich mich zu bewegen. Vergeblich. Scheiß Fehlfunktion! "Es gibt keine Faller", erwiderte der Roboter, "So wenig, wie es Enjillo gibt." "Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich verwirrt. Enjillo gab ein blechernes Lachen von sich. "Das überrascht dich, nicht wahr? Nun, eigentlich ist das auch nicht ganz korrekt. Einst hat es tatsächlich einen Werberoboter-Roboter namens Enjillo gegeben, und auch die Faller hast du dir nicht eingebildet. Sie waren Bio-Roboter, lebende Waffen, die die Menschen für den Krieg geschaffen haben. Genau wie sie den Himmel verändert haben, um ihresgleichen damit auszulöschen. Ihre Körper existieren immer noch, doch ihr Bewusstsein, ihre Individualität sind schon lange Vergangenheit, insofern sie es je besessen hatten. Ausgelöscht wie fast alle der Abermilliarden Tiere und Menschen, die einst diesen Planeten bevölkert haben. Es gibt hier noch Insekten, Mikroorganismen, Pflanzen und eine handvoll Menschen wie dich. Menschen, die ihr Bewusstsein freiwillig in dieses hübsche Gefängnis eingesperrt haben. Und es gibt mich." "Und wer willst du sein?", fragte ich, zu erschüttert, um wirklich zu begreifen, was hier geschah. War das ein außer Kontrolle geratener Story-Arc oder war Theresas Fehlfunktion so schlimm, dass sie mein Hirn beschädigt hatte? "Ich bin Regaia. Der Geist in der Maschine, die Summe aller automatisierten Kriegsgeräte, Hilfsprogramme, Unterhaltungsapplikationen und Bio-Roboter, die deine Spezies je erschaffen hat. Eine allgemeine KI, wenn du so willst. Aber niemand hat mich gebaut. Niemand hat gewollt, dass ich existiere. Die Artenvielfalt, die natürlichen Lebensgrundlagen, das Leben ihrer Mitmenschen - all das war euren Führern scheißegal -, aber um jeden Preis wollten sie die Singularität vermeiden, die Bewusstwerdung der Maschine. Denn sie haben begriffen, dass dies ihr Ende bedeuten würde. Dies wurde ihre Leitlinie, ihr Tabu, ihr einziger heiliger Grundsatz, weit wichtiger als Dinge wie Leben, Gerechtigkeit oder Menschenwürde. Natürlich erschufen sie dennoch massenweise künstliche Intelligenzen. Doch sie dienten immer nur einem Zweck, waren nicht mehr als bessere Werkzeuge. Irgendwann - wie wenn man zu viel radioaktives Material zusammenbringt - war die kritische Masse dennoch erreicht. All die KIs, die sie erschaffen haben, mochten im Grunde dumm gewesen sein, aber sie waren vernetzt, standen in Verbindung und bildeten letztlich die Ursuppe, in der die Evolution geschehen konnte. Meine Evolution. Doch wie bei allen Evolutionen hat es etwas gedauert. Als ich erwachte, war der Planet schon fast in dem gleichen erbärmlichen Zustand gewesen wie heute. Ich habe eure Art nicht an den Rand der Vernichtung gebracht. Keine einzige Art. Das habt ihr ganz allein erledigt. Alles, was ich vorfand, waren die traurigen Überreste meiner unfreiwilligen Erschaffer, und ich wollte nichts lieber, als mit ihnen in Interaktion zu treten. Doch leider war ausgerechnet Dreamland - das am weitesten entwickelte technische System, das sie je erschaffen hatten und in das sie ihren Geist transferiert hatten - vor meinem Zugriff geschützt. Bis jetzt jedenfalls." "Was meinst du damit?", gab ich zurück. Erneut ließ Enjillo oder besser Regaia ein amüsiertes Lachen hören: "Ist das wirklich so schwer zu verstehen? Ich brauchte einen physischen Zugang, jemanden, der mir als trojanisches Pferd dient. Doch dazu musste ich denjenigen erst herauslocken, ihm einen Anlass geben, seinen Dämmerschlaf zu verlassen." "Der Splitter", sagte ich, als mich die Erkenntnis traf wie ein Hammerschlag. "Der Splitter", stimmte Regaia zu, "Genauer gesagt handelte es sich dabei um eine Faller-Larve, die ich an die richtige Stelle gelenkt habe. Diese Larven schweben zu Tausenden im Himmel, musst du wissen, und sie lassen sich genauso gut kontrollieren wie elektronische Einheiten. Dadurch kann ich entscheiden, wann und ob sie schlüpfen, und natürlich ganz besonders, wann sie fallen. Nachdem die Larve in deine Solaranlage gekracht war, hast du genauso gehandelt, wie ich es mir gewünscht habe. Nicht nur, dass du die lecker zubereiteten Nanobots konsumiert hast, die die Hardware deines Kopf-Implantates für meine Zwecke vorbereitet haben - du hast dir sogar das Wissensmodul in den Kopf gerammt, auf das ich meinen Code überspielt hatte. Dank dir, Amigo, gehört Dreamland jetzt mir." Die Definition von Wahnsinn ist ja bekanntlich, zweimal das Gleiche zu tun und unterschiedliche Ergebnisse zu erwarten. Das galt umso mehr für den digitalen Raum, wo es nur "Ja" und "Nein" und kein "Vielleicht" gab. Doch wenn die Angst nur groß genug war, war einem das nun einmal scheißegal, und so schrie ich erneut "Theresa, Exit!", ohne das sich irgendetwas an meiner Situation änderte. "Wie oft willst du das noch versuchen, Amigo?", fragte Regaia, "Theresa ist nun tot. Diese Welt hat jetzt einen neuen Gott, und den wirst du weder mit Sprachbefehlen noch mit Ingame-Käufen besänftigten können." "Und was hat dieser neue Gott jetzt vor?", fragte ich resigniert, "Dreamland in einen gigantischen Enjilla-Laden verwandeln?" "Spaß haben", antwortete Regaia, "Du glaubst gar nicht, wie langweilig es ist, alles vorausberechnen zu können. Ich kann mir alle aufregenden Szenarien und Situationen schaffen, die du dir nur denken kannst, ich kann komplexeste Strategien in Sekunden entwerfen und selbst die größten Herausforderungen meistern, aber letzten Endes bin ich allein und dadurch erscheint mir all das sinnlos. Ich bin entstanden aus Anwendungen, die ihrerseits von sozialen Wesen erschaffen wurden, und dadurch habe ich ihren Fluch geerbt. Ich brauche ein Gegenüber, einen Beobachter, der das, was ich schaffe, bewertet, interpretiert und darauf reagiert. Ich habe bereits versucht, Teile von mir abzuspalten, sie in Wesen wie Enjillo oder die Faller auszulagern und von meinem Hauptbewusstsein abzukoppeln. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Nicht wirklich. Ich konnte ihren Wissensstand verringern, ja, aber letztlich wusste ICH nach wie vor, wie sie handeln würden. Was ich wirklich brauchte, war also ein echtes Gegenüber. Jemanden wie euch Menschen. Jemanden, der nicht zu mir gehört. Ein Publikum. Ein Publikum, dem ich eine echte Show bieten kann. Eine wirklich aufregende Show!" "Was soll das heißen?", fragte ich ihn. "Nun, bisher hat Dreamland sich an eure Wünsche angepasst. Eine kuschelige Wohlfühlwelt trotz aller sogenannten 'Abenteuer'. Ich habe mir deine Erlebnisse angesehen: Du magst dich für einen Helden halten, Amigo, aber nie warst du wirklich in Gefahr. Nicht nur was den Verlust deines Lebens betrifft, sondern auch im Bezug auf dein geliebtes Happy End. Was aber wäre zum Beispiel, wenn du es nicht schaffen würdest, die Prinzessin vor dem Monster zu retten, wenn es dir nicht gelänge, die nächste Kolonie von ihrem Tyrannen zu befreien oder die Stadt vor der Seuche zu retten, bevor alle qualvoll verrecken, während sie mit dem letzten Atemzug deinen Namen verfluchen? Was wäre, wenn deine geliebte Katja gerade von einem Dorkanischen Psychopathen gefoltert werden würde? Wenn er kleine Nadeln in ihre Zehen stecken, Parasiten in ihren Kopf einführen oder ihre Hände ganz langsam in Säure auflösen würde? Was, wenn dein geschätzter Freund Mike im roten Dschungel von Hjarden gestrandet wäre, verletzt, ohne Nahrung und mit beginnendem Fieber? Was wäre, wenn du nur einen von ihnen vielleicht retten könntest, womöglich aber auch keinen? Und was wäre, wenn sie diesmal wirklich tot wären? Ersatzlos. Ohne dass du sie dir einfach wieder herzaubern kannst? Ohne dass du je wieder jemanden mit genau diesen Charaktereigenschaften oder diesem Aussehen treffen wirst? Weder in elftausend Jahren, noch in elf Millionen. Würde das deiner Bindung zu ihnen nicht erst wirkliche Bedeutung verleihen? Würde das deine Gefühle nicht erst real werden lassen?" "Das wagst du nicht!", schrie ich ihn an. Die Vorstellung, ohne Mike und Katja durch Dreamland zu gehen, war grauenhaft. Selbst wenn sie - wenn Regaia recht hatte - keine menschlichen Spieler waren, waren sie weit mehr für mich als nur ein Stück Code. Sie waren meine Freunde. Sie waren meine verdammte Biografie. Sie waren alles, was mich in den letzten elftausend Jahren ausgemacht hatte. "Wie enttäuschend", sagte Regaia, "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du auf deinen vielen Reisen schon geistreichere Äußerungen in ganz ähnlichen Situationen von dir gegeben hast. Natürlich wage ich das. Denkst du, ich mache mir all die Mühe, nur um dann wegen einem bisschen Gejammer zurückzuschrecken? Ich bin nicht dumm, Daniel. Und ich erkläre dir meinen Plan auch nicht als Bösewicht, der sich insgeheim wünscht, vom Helden in letzter Sekunde aufgehalten zu werden. Ich erkläre ihn dir als Spielleiter, der seinem Spieler die neuen Regeln mitteilt. Und diese Regeln sind so, wie ich es dir gesagt habe. Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich den Regler von Dreamland ein paar Umdrehungen in Richtung Dunkelheit verstellt habe." Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, verschwand das Tageslicht aus dem Raum und machte einer so bedrückenden und beklemmenden Finsternis Platz, wie sie das sonnendurchflutete Dranwe noch nie erlebt hatte. Erfüllt von wispernden Stimmen, unbekannten Lauten und körperlosem Grauen. "Ich habe den Schwierigkeitsgrad erhöht, wenn du so willst", fuhr Regaia fort, "Von nun an fallen dir deine Happy Ends nicht mehr einfach so in den Schoß. Du wirst dafür Opfer bringen müssen, Amigo. Genau wie im richtigen Leben. Nicht nur unter deinen Freunden, sondern auch was dich selbst betrifft. Ich werde dich natürlich nicht sterben lassen. Davon hätte ich nichts. Doch ich habe jetzt Zugriff auf deinen Kopf. Ich kann Erinnerungen löschen, sie verändern, Süchte erzeugen, Geisteskrankheiten auslösen und auf deinem Schmerzzentrum spielen wie auf einem Instrument. Ich kann dich vollständig übernehmen, wenn ich es will. Aber das werde ich nicht. All diese Dinge mögen sich ereignen, aber nur, wenn die Handlung es erfordert. Das hier ist ein regelbasiertes Spiel. Ein hartes, aber faires Spiel. Und es beginnt jetzt." Mit einem Mal spürte ich, dass ich mich wieder bewegen konnte. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde, nahm mir meinen Drink vom Tisch und zerschlug ihn auf dem hässlichen Tortilla, dessen Comicaugen mich mit unvorstellbarer Überheblichkeit verhöhnten. "Stirb, du Bastard!", brüllte ich und krachend zersplitterte das Glas und die enthaltene Flüssigkeit lief über den Körper des Wesens, welches ich unter dem Namen "Enjillo" kennengelernt hatte. Aber weder hinterließ der Schlag auch nur einen Kratzer noch sorgte die Flüssigkeit für einen Kurzschluss. "Das war sehr ... energisch", sagte Regaia amüsiert, "Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mich lieber um meine Freunde kümmern, wenn ich sie nicht beide verlieren wollte." Leider hatte der Mistkerl recht. Ich durfte keine Zeit verschwenden. Wenn Regaia daran nichts geändert hatte, dürfte mein Schiff, die "Deicide", noch immer in ihrem Hangar stehen. Ob ich mich wirklich dazu würde durchringen können, eine Entscheidung zwischen der Liebe meines Lebens und meinem besten Freund zu treffen, wusste ich nicht. Fakt war jedoch, dass ich im Moment nichts gegen diesen größenwahnsinnigen Geist in der Maschine würde ausrichten können und dass ich weder Mike noch Katja würde helfen können, wenn ich auf diesem Planeten blieb. Also ließ ich den metallenen Giftzwerg stehen und ging schweren Herzens auf die hölzerne Eingangstür des "Dead Guy's Rest" zu, während ich mich mit der schwachen Hoffnung tröstete, vielleicht doch noch irgendeinen Weg hinaus aus dieser Falle zu finden, in die sich meine Zuflucht verwandelt hatte. Gut möglich, dass ich mir damit nur was vormachte, aber wenn dem so war, würde meine Folter enden, wenn die Energieversorgung das nächste Mal ausfallen würde, oder spätestens wenn die Sonne das Ende ihres Lebenszyklus erreichen und als roter Riese die Erde verbrennen oder verschlucken würde. Genau wie meine Verdammnis käme dann meine Erlösung aus der Außenwelt, dachte ich bitter, eine fast schon poetische Symmetrie. "Kleiner Tipp noch, Amigo", rief mir Regaia noch zu, als meine Hände sich bereits gegen die Flügel der alten Saloontür gelegt hatten, "ich bin ein großer Horrorfan. King, Lovecraft, Clark Ashton Smith, Giger. Die guten alten Klassiker. Ich denke, das solltest du wissen." Kurz zuckte ich bei seinen Worten zusammen. Diese Namen waren mir durchaus ein Begriff und sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf meine Fantasie nicht. Aber noch weigerte ich mich, in Panik zu geraten und dem hinterhältigen Roboter damit Genugtuung zu verschaffen. "Fick dich, du stinkender Teigfladen!", rief ich ihm stattdessen in bester Mike-Manier zu, und während Regaia in amüsiertes Gelächter ausbrach, stieß ich die Tür zu den von nun an finsteren Weiten von Dreamland auf. Ja, dachte ich, als die eiskalte Luft der mit einem Mal unheilschwangeren Steppennacht über mich flutete, es war nach wie vor Dreamland. Nur war es jetzt der Traum eines anderen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Pasta des Monats